the dead should stay dead
by shinacira
Summary: if sesshamaru's and inuyasha's father were to come back to the dead, well read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not won inuyasha, or anyone involving that, I own shinacira thought.  
  
A/N: hope you like it and don't forget it review afterwords  
  
Prolouge: witch's plan  
  
Deep in a dark and formidable forest the old hag paced back in fourth in her hut, thinking and pondering, it drive her crazy, she wanted the shikon jewel, she needed the jewel, it had been 52 years last that she had tried to steal the jewel, she wanted it so badly, not only to gain power, but to revive her looks and make her look younger. Spells did not cut it these day's she still looked at least 30 when she used the spell's, she wanted youth she wanted to be young and rule the world forever, but to do that she needed the jewel. She sighed and sat down by the fire.  
  
The hut was just like any hut, a few chests and jars here and there, a fire pit in the middle, basket's with food in them, very simple but there was some thing different about this hut, because if you lifted up one of the tatami mats, in the hut it would reveal a hidden trap door, and if you opened this it would lead to three secret room's under the hut. This is where the hag operated her spell's that was why in one room it was strictly filled with shelves with books and ingredients, and a small dungeon to keep prisoners, for when she needed them, the last one was the biggest room, with a altar to one side, she used this one for various things. (just in case you all wonder what the place looked like) also in the big room, there were many pictures of various humans and demons, some in gory scenes of battle and death, other's of fear and chaos, most are great warrior's, a few fair maidens, all her victims, there souls sealed forever in the pages which she created.  
  
Anyways the witch sat in front of her fire, thinking. She sighed last she heard a half demon dog with a band of followers were searching for the jewel shards, on top of that add the demon naraku to it all made it worse, if only she had allies to help her. She sighed, she had heard the half breed was the son of the great demon hitokiri who died nearly a century ago, that would make him even stronger, she was lucky that his older brother despised him or she would for sure have trouble in dealing with it all. She sighed and closed her eyes, Maybe if the great demon lord were alive again, she could have found a way to control him and use him to do her bidding. Just then her eyes opened wide and she jumped to her feet, that was it she would revive the great demon lord and use him, from what she heard his grave was found awhile ago, supposedly the younger brother carried it with him, but how she did not know, she just knew she needed to hind the half breed and find the grave with the great demon's hitokiri remain's the revive him and control him.  
  
She let out a wicked laugh before grabbing her broom and running out the door, taking into the sky's of the pale new moon, and flying to where the unsuspecting dog demon was. Her plan she thought could not fail and in the end she would become young and beautiful with immense power, and if the gods being on her side she would have the great demon lord for a slave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ inuyasha looked up at the sky, it was so beautiful tonight even thought he was now a human, every one lay asleep in there beds, he looked down at kagome and smiled, she was so beautiful to him, although he hated to admit it, he had feelings for her deep down. Feelings he had not felt for a long time it seemed, since before kikyo died.  
  
He let out a low growl thinking of how naraku had fooled them putting them against each other, if not for him, he would have been human and at a ripe old age with grand children or great grand children. Living with kikyo in the small village at the outside of inuyasha forest.  
  
He sighed and watched as shippou turned over in his sleep, poor little kit he thought, he was so young losing his family, kagome taking him in and taking care of him like she was his mother, inuyasha wished that someone had done that with him after his mother died. Inuyasha closed his eye's thinking of how thing's may have been if someone were to have taken him in, or if his parents would have not died. Then things would have been different. he looked up at the sky again, it was truly beautiful, he then saw something, something come across the moon, he thought nothing of it at first in till it got closer and closer. He growled jumping to his feet pulling the rusty and other words worthless tetsusaiga out from it's sheath, "wake up you guy's we have company inuyasha shouted, getting into a stance ready to fight. 


	2. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, never will never have  
  
A/N: I know last time my disclaimer said won, I found this out after the fact so I am sooo sorry bout it, oh well read and review  
  
Chapter: to wake the dead  
  
Inuyasha awoke slowly, he felt a lot of pain. His head was pounding, he felt like a thousand demons beat the crap out of him. he ground loudly, what had happened, where was he?  
  
He tried to move his hand to his forehead, but he couldn't, he looked at his one hand, he then realized he was shackled to a wall, he now remembered, he was attacked when he was in human form, he did not sense the witch coming towards them in till he had saw her, by then it was to late, he remembered trying to fight his best, he then remembered a attack going towards kagome, he jumped in the way to stop it, every thing after that went black.  
  
He pulled at his bounds, "that stupid bitch shall pay for what she did" inuyasha growled,. "that is where you are wrong" game a old voice from the shadows, just then a old hag stepped from the shadows, the same old hag which dared to try to attack inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha glared daggers at the hag, "what is wrong my dear, have I did something wrong" the hag asked innocently. "you, what have you done with my friends" he growled at her, "absolutely nothing, for you see, the one I need is you, not them" the witch said, "why?".  
  
"why, why" the witch let out a evil laugh, "because you see my dear you carry a very special thing in you and I need it for my master plan" the witch said, "what is it you want, I carry nothing special, nothing of interest to you at least" inuyasha said, "ohh but you do, you see you carry a very special grave in you, the grave oh a certain demon I need" the witch clapped her hands together, inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I have nothing of the sort, besides what do you need it for" he spit out, "ohh do not lie to me child, I know you have the grave of the demon hitokiri in you, and the reason I need the grave is because you see, there is great powers searching for the jewel, and you see I want to, no I need to look young again, and with the help of a world great demon, I can easily obtain it" the witch stepped forward, waiting for the half-breeds reaction, but what she got totally shocked her, he laughed at her "why are you laughing" she said, the smirk on her face gone now, "because even if you got my fathers gravel, even then you have to revive, him after that you would have done everything for nothing"  
  
"so you think" the witch said, walking in front of him she placed both her hands n either side of his face, "what do you want now hag" he said, "the hag smirked then leaned in placing her lips onto his, inuyasha's eyes went wide, as she did this, the went even wider as she forced his tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha started to struggle,  
  
the witch smirk widened, he was letting down some of his souls defense which was perfect for her, so now she could pry into his mind and search for the demons grave, the witch closed her eyes, letting her self be drawled into his soul.  
  
Just as suddenly as it began the kiss stopped, the hag pulled away, with a look on her face like a kid at Christmas. "I found it" she said. "found what hag" inuyasha said, spitting to the side. "the grave, my lad the grave" she thrust her hand into inuyasha's eye, drawing out a simple black pearl "here" she said. Inuyasha scowled, "bitch" inuyasha struggled more trying to get free. The witch laughed "don't even try brat you wont win.. After I revive and control the great demon hitokiri, then I may as well control his sons"  
  
Miroku sighed they had searched the little hut again, and turned up nothing, kirara (sorry if not spelt correctly) "we are never going to find him her" miroku concluded, losing hope. "he has to be" shippo said, "are you sure this is the right spot" sango asked kiara, the fire cat demon responded by nodding, (I am creative so give me a break) kagome sighed and walked towards the door, before she got there she tripped on one of the mats and fell, "you okay" shippou asked in concern, "yeah just fine" kagome answered "what is that" miroku asked walking towards where kagome was and lifting up the mat reveling a trap door.  
  
"I think we found a lead" sango said as miroku opened the trap door peering down into it, "should we go down" kagome questioned getting up off the ground. "of course" sango said stepping down into the darkness, every one following shortly after, it did not take long before they were down in the darkness when the heard voices, one was inuyasha's the other one sounded old. "that must be then" kagome said rushing ahead "inuyasha" kagome shouted into the darkness following the voices to a door. She smiled and opened the door to the room, to find a tied up inuyasha and a old hag holding something. The old hag turned towards her shocked at first, but it soon past, a smirk going back onto her features.  
  
"you are just in time my dear" the old hag said, as the others arrived. The hag then opened the portal to inuyasha's father's grave and jumped in. everyone ran forward, mioku quickly untied inuyasha, "what is going on" sango questioned, "the hag is trying to revive my old man, then try to control him that is what is happening" inuyasha responded, "we have to do something" sango said "why should we" inuyasha said, "because look at it this way, if the things I heard are true and he was revived" kagome started ".. we would be in deep trouble" sango finished, "how so" inuyasha said in his usal arragont voice "if you were awakened after how many years of death how would you feel" sango asked, inuyasha finally clued into what they were saying "I would probably be bitchey and want to kill anything and everything because of what happened to me"  
  
"exactly why we have to stop her" kagome said, "then what are we waiting for" said shippou, "not you, you have to stay here" inuyasha said to the little kit, "why should I" pouted shippou, "because it could be dangerous" kagome said with concern, "okay fine" shippou said looking down and stepping back, ""lets go" kagome said, as inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the portal, sango, and miroku following shortly after with the kiara.  
  
A/N: end of chapter 2, I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought about it. Okay okays good, 


	3. 2

Disclaimer: I don't won inuyasha duh-da duh-da I don't own inuyasha duh-da du-da day  
  
Chapter 2: if you were to be awaken like that you would be pissed to  
  
The hag let out a wicked crackle, finally something she sat out to do will be accomplished all she needed top do now is arise the great demon lord. she threw her bag on the ground quickly pulling out various things setting to her work. "HAG" a voice called out form behind her. She turned around snarling at the half-breed and his friends. "you, dammit.. you shall not interfere" she yelled at the half-breed. "want to bet" he said cockily unsheathing the sword by his side, which was more bigger then what it looked in the sheath. "I don't have time for this" the hag said taking a few pieces of paper from her robes and throwing them on the ground turning them instantly into rock and grass demons (A/N: wow are I not original, ohh well I was thinking fast) "go get them my minions destroy them, mutilate them, crush them" the hag hissed.  
  
The demons who amounted to ten lunged at the heroes the hag smiled turning back to her work. Quickly mixing some herbs and spices together. She set them down, then she cast a small spell creating a fire, throwing the strange mix onto it. She took some pray beads out and. And started to chant a spell knowing it shall resurrected the dead dog demon. Meanwhile our heroes were having a little bit of trouble with the rock demons there were only 3 left now, as for the grass demons sango already mowed the lawn so to speak. Inuyasha let out a low growl before lunging forward, slicing at one of the rock demons, inuyasha let out a cocky laugh but was soon stopped as another of the rock demons grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. He let out a faint moan, just then kagome hit the rock which held inuyasha, with a purified arrow, which did not hit where it was aimed for which was its head instead it hit his foot, narrowly missing inuyasha. "watch where you aim that thing woman" he said jumping up and out of the way of the hoping rock. Mirokou opened his wind tunnel sucking the two rock demons into it, quickly closing it again.  
  
The turned towards the hag "now it is your turn bitch" inuyasha said stepping forward tetsegia (I don't know how to spell it so give me a break, if I did spell it right double points for me) the hag let out a gleeful laugh "I am finished I am done, you baka's are too late" the witch laughed. "what do you mean" kagome said stepping forward. "exactly what I said my dear" the hag said, "you lie.. now prepare to die" inuyasha said ready to lunge, just then the ground let out a small shake, every one looked around to see what it was just then kagome noticed and let out a scream, inuyasha looked at her then what she was looking at. He followed her gaze to see the huge skeleton begin to move, its head rose, slowly skin and muscle and all that good stuff formed on the skeleton right in front of every one eyes. the witch laughed louder. "ohh shit" inuyasha said. The beast stood up, and let out a terrifying roar, it looked almost like sesshamaru in his true demon form, except a lot bigger, way a lot bigger.  
  
The witch turned to the demon holding the pray beads she had up, she chanted, the beads breaking up, going from her hands to the great demons neck reforming themselves. (don't worry people they grew to fit, if not the poor thing would suffocate) "now I control you hitokiri, I order you destroy them" the witch said pointing towards the inuyasha crew. The great dog demon looked down at the witch and let out a low growl, "listen to me or else" the witch spat out, a louder growl came from the great dog demon.  
  
"so be it" the witch said a scowl on her face "SIT BOY" the witch yelled out. Nothing happened "I said SIT BOY" the witch yelled again, the hags eyes went wide, 'how could this be she made sure this would work, all that studying and everything and it fails her' she thought. Just then the dog demon lunged forward gulping the hag up and swallowing her in one bite, "I think it is time to go" mirokou said turning and running, "cant argue" said sango running after him. kagome and inuyasha did not argue and ran after them out of the portal (you wouls be running for your life if there was a huge demon like that behind you) "hey guys did you stop her" shippou asked, they did not answer him instead ran past him inuyasah quickly grabbing him by the tail as he passed "hey what's the rush you guys, and inuyasha put me down" shippou yelled "no don't do it" kagome yelled to inuyasha. "kagome you are mean" shippou said crossing his arms, just as they got out of the door and half way across the field did the hut break a huge demon springing forword, "ahh what the hell is that" asked shippou , "inuyasha's dad and watch your mouth." Said sango.  
  
Just then kagome tripped on some unknown thing, the others in to much of a rush did not notice, "hey you guys what about me" she yelled after them, just then she heard a low growl behind her, she turned around eyes wide in, and in fear. She felt hot breath on her, behind her was the huge dog demon, hunger gleaming in its eyes, kagome let out a startled cry, the dog demon winced at this distracting him enough to let her get up and run as fast as she could. Getting into the shelter of the trees near by. She was grabbed by something she let out a cry, "shut up bitch it is just us" inyasha growled, letting her go, "oh I see, SIT BOY" she yelled just then a loud thud was heard followed by obstinate from inuyasha. "that is what you get for leaving me behind" she said hands on her hips looking up, her eyes going wide, just outside the forest the entered was inuyasah's father making a huge indent in the ground 'the hag could not do that spell on him but maybe' kagome thought, the dog demon recovered standing up again looking really pissed off, "SIT BOY" she yelled just then both inuyasha and the great dog demon fell face first again into the ground, "it works" kagome said clapping her hands together. "no shit Sherlock" inuyasha said to her glaring, "now lets go before we become dog chow" he said picking kagome up running towards kakede's village as fast as he could go.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
back at the happy village, every one was in kadede's hut plotting "what should we do now" sango asked, "I dunno maybe invite him for dinner" said shippou, "yeah what are we going to have baked shippou on tetsuiga" inuyasha growled at shippou, "stop it inuyasha, beside I know something you don't which may help" kagome said picking the saddned shippou in her arms. "which is bitch" inuyasha said, "sit boy" kagome said, making inuyasha fall into the floor, "that" kagome said, "how will that help subdue a long dead dog demon" miroku asked "simple that is it, I noticed that when I said that back in the forest, inuyasha's father fell to the ground" kagome said a matter of fact.  
  
"but how" sango questioned, "simple remember the witch she put those beads on him it must be the same as inuyasha's but the witch could not do the spell" kagome said, "because the hag is not qualified to" miroku finished, "exactly" kagome said. "now what" sango questioned, "we should go back and lay him to rest, that is what" miroku said. "but he is so scary" shippou said cuddling closer to kagome "yeah shippou really scary, he may come in at eat you while you eat" inuyasha teased, "hey from what I saw you were just as scared inuaysha" miroku said, "so were you" grumbled inuyasha, kagome sighed "I want a bath" she said, "what at a time like this" inuyasha said. "what you were not the one who is traumatized, I swear I saw have my life flash before my eyes back there" kagome said, getting up grabbing her bath things. "feh, do what you want then" inuyasha said turning his head. "want to come sango" kagome asked, "certainly" sango said following kagome out the door "and you better not follow us monk" sango warned . "like I would, I am a man of religion" miroku said a small smile on his face. sango let out a small growl upon hearing this not saying anything else to the lecherous monk.  
  
At the hot spring---o-0-"I don't believe this" kagome said, "what about the whole inuyasha's father come back thing" sango asked, "yeah" kagome said. "don't worry we can handle this like all the other times" sango said, "you are right" kagome said. Sango sighed, getting out of the water and quickly changing, "I think I am going to go back and check on the boys, you can stay here for a bit longer" sango said, kagome nodded as sango turned walking back to the village  
  
Kagome caught something white out of the cornor of her eye, she turned around seeing nothing "SIT BOY" kagome shouted, it was followed by a loud splash. "that's what you get inuyasha for trying to catch a peak" she said getting out of the water wrapping a towel around herself  
  
She sighed watching where inuyasha had fallen in, just then a white head with ears on top popped out, glaring at her, she let out a sigh, "now go back to the hut before I sit you again, "she said. Inuyasha lunged out of the water landing in front of her. The only thing was it was not inuyasha, instead it looked like someone took inuyasha and sesshamaru and smacked them together, create a inumaru. He had dog ears on his head, long silver hair, like sesshamaru, he had tattoes on his face like sesshamru's and was about his height. His eyes were like inuyasha's and his face seemed to be more shaped like inuyasha then sesshamaru  
  
Kagome let out a gasp "I am sorry miss you must have mistaken me for this inuyasha" he said in a smooth cool voice, he flexed his claws bringing them to kagome's neck, "no matter, I still owe you for the gift around my neck" he smiled sadistically, "SIT BOY" kagome shouted, the demon fell to the ground with a thud, another one following shortly after. "BITCH" inuyasha shouted, crawling out of the ground, "inuyasha" kagome sand running over to him hugging her savior. Inuyasha growled as he got to his feet pushing her away, "yeah yeah happy to see you tits. I mean to" he said blushing lightly, kagome stared at him blankly, before looking down realizing the lack of towel she had. She then looked over the fallen dog demon who had her towel in his hands. She blushed deeply, even deeper as the one dog demon looked up from the ground seeing her nudeness, she quickly picked up her clothes, running behind some bushes and dressing herself.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the dog demon in front of him who stared back, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" the one dog demon shouted breaking the silence, "I am inuyasha, and you are" he asked unsheathing the tetsuiga, getting into a stance ready to fight, "I am hitokiri great demon lord of the western lands....and where the hell did you get the tetsuiga from" he asked. "where the hell I got this from was from your corpse old man" he growled "how the hell could you have gotten it from, when I had stuck my grave where no sane person would look, and talk to me with more respect boy" he growled out "yeah I know, to bad my dear brother sesshmaru doesn't fall into the sane category" inuyasha said, "wait hold it hold it" hitokiri said "sesshmaru is your brother but how" he asked, just then something donned on him.. "sesshamru you brother. that means.. you are my young son I left behind when I died" he said in shock, "bingo" kagome said stepping out of the bushes. Hitokiri's eyes went wide, "my son" he repeated "yeah" inuaysha said standing a little proudly. Hitokiri lunged forward grabbing inuyasha into a bear hug, "I cant believe this" he said grinning like a baka. "must have air" inuyasha said through short breaths "ohh sorry" hitokirir said letting his son going, placing his hands on inuyasha's shoulders "it must have been so long, my how you have grown child" hitokiri said, inuyasha nodded. "come you must tell me what has happened since my death son" he said stepping back. "I think we should go to kadede's hut then" kagome said. "good thinking kagome, lets go then" they then all walked back up the hut together.  
  
A/N: to sleep deprived, sorry if it sucks, I will write when I can thing straight again, sorry if it sucks and sorry with misspelled names and suchs. I need sleep ok so review and I will update again. What u thought it would end here hell no, I have bigger plans people very big plans. To take over the world MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
K: I think we should go get the happy jacket again for her  
  
Inuyasha: I agree 


	4. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha  
  
A/N: yeah I finally updated, read and review people, WARNING: some sexual content ahead, little kids beware, then again, this was rated for "older people" so little kids should not really read this in the first place  
  
Chapter 3: why never to talk of certain things in the present of a kitsune  
  
Hitokiri looked across to his son, he lowered his head, pain and grief surrounded him, he had just heard, his mate his love was dead. He had loved her greatly. He had just sat for three hours listening to his son and his tales of his life so far. He sat there for awhile before someone spoke "are you alright hitokiri-sama" it was the little kitsune shippou, "I am fine" he said raising his head looking around, "I am sorry to hear of your mother inuyasha, but her death is something we can not change" inuyasha looked sadly at his father nodding gently. "thought I shall make everything up for you, I shall join you on your journey for the shikon shards" he said a smile on his face, everyone's jaws hit the floor, except for inuyasha's, "what about your lands" miroku asked not wanting to travel with another person that was identical to inuyasha if not so much in looks then I made up in personality. "my son sesshamru is now the lord of the western lands, I have no need to reclaim them" hitokiri stated calmly. "that's great" shippou the kitsune said jumping up and down, he quickly ran over to hirokiri hugging him "it will be so much fun" shippou said merrily, hitokiri nodded, "so when shall we begin our search" he asked .  
  
"when I get back form my time" kagome stated, "no way in hell bitch" inuyasha said jumping up hands clenched into fists. "I need more supplies inuyasha besides I have a test to do" kagome stated, " feh you are not going and that is finale" he said stomping his foot. "I don't care what you say I am going home again inuyasha" kagome said jumping to her feet. "Who are you to say what I can or can not do" kagome fought the urge to scream sit. " a lady should agree with her mate kagome, even if he is wrong, sometimes it is for the best" hitokiri said a calm face on. Kagome blushed the shade of red tomatoes, then in anger. "SIT" she screamed, both inuyasha and hitokiri fell to the floor, making hitokiri and inuyasha sized craters in the floor. "GET ONE THING STRAIGHT, INUYASHA IS NOT, I REPEAT IS NOT MY MATE" kagome shouted at the top of her lungs "okay, sorry I did not know" hitokiri said crawling from his crater swearing he is half deaf by now, kagome grabbed her bag, walking to the door, "I will be back in a few days, and don't follow me inuyasha" she said still a little annoyed, "and it was nice to meet you hitokiri-sama" kagome turned leaving to the well.  
  
(bout here it starts talking about it) Inuyasha grumbled crawling form his hole, sango sighed getting up and leaving the hut "I am going for a walk, come kirara" the little cat-fire demon thingy jumped onto the demon slayers shoulder, as she left through the door way, shippou walked over to a far corner where some blankets were, he curled up in a little ball quickly fell asleep. Miroku sighed, "Woman can be so difficult sometimes" "I agree" hitokiri said. Inuyasha nodded, "that kagome would make a fine mate for you inuyasha" hitokiri stated, inuyasha blushed lightly "you think so" inuyasha asked, "yeah I can see it, she has real fire in her, it takes a strong woman to love a demon, or half demon" hitokiri stated, picking up a tea cup and pouring some tea into it. "yeah I can just see it now, little inuyasha's running around" miroku laughed. Inuyasha blushed lightly. "feh" inuyasha spat. "yes indeed, she reminds me so much of your dear mother inuyasha, difficult at first, but after a few nights in bed she was easier to handle. it only took.. inuyasha are you listening?" inuyasha had put his hands over his ears, "lah lah lah, not listening, think happy thoughts now happy thoughts" inuyasha chanted.  
  
Hitokiri sighed before bonking his son on the head, inuyasha let out a small cry removing his hands form his ears, "what was that for" inuyasha questioned, rubbing the lump on his head, "you were ignoring me, that is very ignorant especially since I am your father" hitokiri stated crossing his arms scowling. "yeah but you were about to describe something I do not want to know, nor does most want to know" inuyasha shouted waving his arms, like he was about to fly, "oh I am sorry, I think I got a little carried away there" hitokiri said grinning sheepishly, one hand behind his head rubbing it. "I was paying attention, it was just starting to get interesting" miroku stated, "you would monk, but this was my parents.. I do not, I repeat do not want to know that" inuyasha freaked at miroku. Waving his arms again. Miroku sighed, "every woman is so precious, so beautiful, each deserves to have love like no other" miroku said, a calm, expression on his face, hitokiri sighed, "I agree, every woman is different a new challenge" inuyasha's eyes were going wide "what the hell are you talking about" hitokiri shook his head at his naïve son, "we are talking about woman and there graces" hitokiri stated. "yes woman are so beautiful, from there friendly smiles, there pretty faces, there round hips and there breasts" miroku said, sipping form the tea cup he held. (don't ask me it just appeared).  
  
"indeed" hitokir said nodding sipping form his tea cup, "yeah I know what you mean, just look at kagomes, she has nice hooters, and great hips" inuyasha said a lecherous grin on his face practically drooling over the visions in his head. "no sango is much better, she looks more matured then kagome, I cant think of anyone else better then her" the monk protested, "what do you mean, kikyo even beats sango" inuyasha laughed at miroku, "I know someone who beats them all" miroku said sipping his tea again calm as ever, "who?" asked inuyasha a questioned expression on his face, "sesshamru" miroku said emotionless. Inuyasha broke down laughing, while hitokiri just looked disgusted.  
  
"so true, so true" inuyasha said rolling on the ground holding his sides. Hitokiri sighed "inuyasha" he said in a flat tone, "yeah. 'giggle' what 'snort' is it" inuyasha said between laughs "don't tease your brother like that please" he said. "yeah but come on you have to admit, sesshmaru could beat any girl in looks" inuyasha said sitting up wiping tears away. "I know, and some times I regret.. Mutter.. Mutter" hitokiri said, "what was that you said" miroku questioned, "I said, mutter mutter" hitokiri stated again, looking a little flushed, "sorry I cant hear you" inuyasha said, "I said, I regret, having let that mother of his dress him up like a girl as a child" inuyasha burst out laughing again at this, "oh my" miroku said, hitokrir sighed bonking his son on the head again. "let me explain before you die of laughing" hitokiri said, looking somewhat threatening at his son, who was rubbing the second lump on his head. "you see his mother, was somewhat short some of her marbles, and she really.. really.. really wanted a girl, but when she gave birth to a boy, most were to hearted to tell her it was a boy, and most did not want to die, so we just played along making her think it was a little girl" hitokiri stated this all, drinking the last of his tea at the end.  
  
"I see very peculiar story" miroku said, inuyasha on the other hand was having trouble not laughing till he died. Just then sango walked in "hi guys how are you" she said walking in, "just fine sango" miroku said, sango walked over beside inuyasha sitting beside him not wanting to deal with the "monk" or so he called himself. "we were just talking" inuyasha said, "about what" sango asked, "you know just typical thinks" hitkoiri said.  
  
Just then shippou jumped out of no where, hugging sango, "hey sango" the little kitsune said, "hello shippou how was your nap" she asked curiously, "okay, but I got woken up by inuyasha, and I heard them talking about stuff, I think it was important" shippou said speaking as fast as he can, "about what" sango said looking suspicious "you know important stuff.. sango can I ask you a question" the little fox asked. Inuyasha's eyes went a little wide, "go ahead" she said. "What are breasts and hooters" the kitsune asked innocently. "Where did you hear those words" sango demanded, "inuyasha, miroku and inuaysha's father were using them, they said kagome had good hooters, but miroku said you were better and more matured, then inuyasha said kikyo could beat you, then miroku said sesshamru could beat anyone" the kitsune finished, almost blue. By then sango had flames dancing in her eyes, steam rising form her head, the males on the other hand were slowly crawling towards the exit. Sango saw them, "where do you think you are going" she said, hands on her hips looking like a demon form the debts of hell.  
  
Outside all everyone could hear in a 1 mile radiate was 'crash' 'boom' bonk' and 'ouch' 'oh no don't hurt me' and 'run for your lives, its every man, demon and half-breed for himself'  
  
*~*(~*~*~*~*  
  
far off in the western lands of lord sesshamru, one could hear a loud, almost famine scream. Jakens ran to his masters room in haste thinking someone was murdering his dear master "what Is the matter lord sessmaru" he asked concerned, looking at the sweat drenched dog demon who was breathing fast "I had a nightmare, some old hag revived my father, who got prey beads on his neck like inuyasha, and that woman could control him like inuyasha.. and they were all in a hut, inuyasha, father and that monk which always hangs with inuyasha.. And they were talking of woman.. and inuyash's woman's kitsune heard them.. and asked that demon salyer meaning to some words, and she kicked my fathers, inuyashas, and the monks ass" sesshmaru took a deep breath, "it is not so bad is it lord sesshmaru?" asked the little servant. "The worst of all was my father told one of my most biggest secrets of when my mother dressed me as a girl.. it was a nightmare....then again it could be nothing.. Just a figure of my imagination" sesshmaru mused.. "yes indeed my lord it must have been that" the little servant agreed, sesshmaru nodded, "you can go jakens" sesshmaru said in a cold tone, the little toad nodded running from his masters sight a little concerned, sesshmaru laid down, pulling the blankets over himself, cuddling his teddy bear, and sucking his thumb.. he slowly fell asleep.  
  
A/N: yeah sorry if this seemed stupid I find this one of those chapters which is known as a "filler chapter" I just wrote it from boredom. 


	5. 4

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha so there you cant sue me hahahahahahaha  
  
Chapter 4: kidnapping the brat IS easy, does jaken's find true love  
  
In a garden in the far off western lands a small girl by the name of Rin was playing she was running and frolicking, doing all small girl things, picking flowers playing.. you get the picture. a small frog watched over the small girl, in a tree somewhere they were being watched by the wind bitch.. I mean witch know as Kagura. She started and glared, glared and stared at the small child run and run, oh how she shunned her. 'so care free so different from me' she thought how she hated it, but there was one thing this witchey bitch hated more then this mild child, was "RHYMING, STOP FUCKING RHYMING YOU STUPID IDIOT, YOU CANT RHYME SO STOP IT" screamed the witch of a bitch at the poor author, the poor author who has 5 sisters, who gets hand me down's, who stays up hours at night plotting and plotting not getting anywhere just to satisfy the dear readers, who.. "SHUT UP ALREADY AND GET ON WITH THE STUPID STORY ALL READY, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR PERSONAL LIFE THEY JUST WANT A STORY SO STOP RANTING" umm okay.. Anyways back to the story at hand. the bitch sat in a tree plotting to kidnap Rin for her master naruku, "how am I going to do it" she pondered, "I got it" she said snapping her fingers.  
  
Back to the garden the child was still laughing and playing, while the stupid toad known as jakens who we all pity, is sitting there watching her making sure no demons kidnap her and give them to there masters. Just then he heard someone wolf whistle he turned around to see the most beautiful toad demon ever (as beautiful as they come at least) jakens eyes bulged and he drooled a puddle of saliva, the female from demon walked over seductively to jakens, "hey big boy" she said seductively, "..h..h..hey" he said stuttering, "what is your name hot stuff" she asked in the same seductive tone. "j..j..ja..ja" stuttered the frog, "jjjjaja, that is new" she said giving a small smile, jakens slapped himself "my name is jakens" he said hurriedly, "oh how cute mine is tiffany" she said winking at him, "want to come play with me" she said winking again, jakens flashed a huge grin which blinded tiffany for a second "do I ever" he said, the other toad demon nodded walking off somewhere jakens following close behind.  
  
Rin was still running and playing, when all of a sudden she stopped seeing a trail of cookies leading off to a forest, "this looks suspicious, I should tell lord sesshmaru, besides these will rot my teeth" she said turning form the cookies, "they are low fat, and sugar free" shouted a voice form the forest "okay" Rin said picking up the first cookie in the trail and eating it then the next and then the next and so fourth. Eventually she ate all the way into the forest, just then the trail ended, she looked around, "oh no I am lost" she explained to no one unparticular. Just then a evil laugh was heard and kagura jumped out of no where "so simple minded I have easily lured you here now I shall kidnap you for naraku" she said explain her master plot to a 8 year old, "why" Rin asked, "because I did" said kagura "why" asked Rin again, "because" said kagura, "why" asked rin, "cause I did now shut up brat or else" said the now frustrated kagura, "why" aksed rin again, kagura screamed running off into the forest Rin following close behind "hey come back and play with Rin" yelled rin as she ran after the wind witch. Not noticing her kimono ripping  
  
Meanwhile back at the garden, sesshmaru walked out a huge expensive ancient Japanese building castle thingy. "Rin " he said looking around "Rin" he said a little bit louder panic starting to grow in him "RIN WHERE ARE YOU" he shouted he was now panicked, he ran around searching for his dear Rin, but could not find the little over happy child. "oh my god of my god" said sesshmaru franticly, before running to look in the forest. It is where he saw it a small piece of her kimono in a squirrel mouth, "NO YOU FREAK.. YOU KILLED MY RIN" shouted seshssmaru to the innocent squirrel; "I SHALL GET REVENGE" sesshmaru shouted grabbing the squirrel and strangling it. the squirrel being evil bit seshsmaru, who dropped the squirrel running deeper into the forest, "COME BACK HERE" he shouted chasing the 'murderous' squirrel.  
  
Meanwhile back in a village somewhere, kagome briskly walked into kadede's hut to see three males with a lot of cuts and bruises, "what happened to you three" she asked looking over to sango who gave them each a death glare "never mind, how bout we go look for jewel shards" she said turning around and walking back out everyone following shortly after. A journey so horrifying so traumatizing they all will need one hell of a therapist or duo when this is done.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark dark castle in the middle of nowhere, naraku sat in a dark dark room pondering and demising a plot to destroy inuyasha. "inuyasha seems undefeatable, and of recent news of his father being revived means I have every little chance of defeating him" He sighed looking in the darkness, then something hit him he looked at the shards in his hand, a plot slowly formed, a menacing smile spread on his lips, he then started to laugh like a maniac  
  
Meanwhile in the future, kagomes mom was baking cookies just then souta kagomes little brother walked in "hi mom" he said grabbing a couple of cookies from the cookie jar, "don't eat to many or you will spoil your appetite" souta nodded walking to his room to do his homework, just then a chill ran up kagome's mothers spine she dropped the tray of cookies in her hands, she looked around puzzled "what was that about" she questioned  
  
What will happen, will jakens love last? Will kagura go mad because of rin? Will the inuyasha gang find the shards? Will sesshmaru find the evil squirrel ? What is naraku's plot, will it succeed or will he die form laughing like a maniac? What was that strange chill kagome's mother got? Find out this and more on the next episode of dragon ball Z. wait I mean inuyasha  
  
A/N: okay people read and review sorry if this is starting to get a little pathetic but I have a brain clot. Hope you enjoyed if not blame my lack of sleep. 


	6. 5

Disclaimer: all privileges intended for inuyasha is reserved for the immense people who produced it. So I refrain for taking recognition for inuyasha production's, so please refrain from a lawsuit on the person responsible of this narrative fictional story thank you.  
  
Translation: I do not own inuyasha so do not sue  
  
Chapter 5: chasing, chains, idols, squirrels, and kidnapped  
  
In the middle of the forest the wind witch stopped, inhaling a deep breath of air " I 'pant' think 'cough' I lost 'pant' her" Kagura said leaning onto a tree her hair disarranged, her kimono's out of place. Kagura looked around catching her breath she smiled striating up. "I have outsmarted that brat, MWAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Kagura manically, "mwahahahaha" came a small malice laugh from behind her, Kagura turned around to see a smiling Rin, "Hi Rin laugh to" said the over cheerful child, Kagura screamed again before turning and running quickly thought the forest again "wait up Rin wants to play to" said the small child skipping after the wind bitch again.  
  
Meanwhile the squirrel named Ralf ran into the middle of a clearing, he rested against a tree, he had been running for his poor squirrelly life he let out a sigh thinking he had seen the last of the over crazed dog demon from hell. Just then he was grabbed by some unseen force and razed into the air to face two menacing eyes, "where is Rin, what did you do to her" questioned the dog demon from hell. The squirrel known as Ralf was speechless. "answer me or you shall die" said the dog demon raising his other hand, the squirrels eyes went wide "well answer or perish" said Sesshmaru, just then the small squirrel grabbed its heart, and went limp in the demons hands, "what NOOO YOU CANT DIE, YOU STUPID FUCKER" said the pissed off Sesshmaru throwing the squirrel down, before falling onto the ground balling his eyes out "WHY WHY WHY, DID YOU HAVE TO RUN AWAY RIN WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE MR. SQUIRREL AND WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE A DEMENTED MOTHER" screamed the over crazed dog demon, just then the squirrel known as Ralf popped back alive (hears cheers from audience) the squirrel having played dead watched the demon crying he took pity on the over reacted dog demon, he then walked over taking out a handkerchief, he gently tugged on the demons robes getting his attention, the dog demon looked down at the squirrel before taking the handkerchief he offered using it to blow his nose.  
  
"Thanks little squirrel, 'sniff' I am sorry about earlier 'sniff' but I miss my Rin" said the dog demon breaking out in tears again. The small squirrel patted him gently on the knee. After awhile Sesshmaru calmed down a bit "this is not 'sniff' easy to 'sniff' be me" said Sesshmaru looking at the sympathetic squirrel. "I feel like 'sniff' I can 'sniff' tell you anything" said Sesshmaru, the little squirrel nodded, "this is all 'sniff' fucking hell 'sniff' to be me 'sniff' with the bad ass 'sniff' attitude and the 'sniff' always hate my brother thing" said the demon now coming down a little. The squirrel nodded again, "you see it all started.." Over the next few hours the lord of the western lands Sesshmaru poured out his life to a small squirrel telling him all his deep dark secrets he had never told to anyone. Like the time his mother dressed him as a female, or a guy kissed him thinking he was a girl, how he was thought a hentai because he just happened to trip into the bath house while a few females, Inuyashas mother included were bathing. ".and you see how I sometimes can be so mean, and how everyone thinks it is because I am cold hearted and stuff, I care a lot about things you know" finished the dog demon, The squirrel nodded again. The dog demon smiled down at the small squirrel known as Ralf, "you are so nice, want to be my friend" asked the dog demon, the squirrel just nodded with a smile on his face. just then they both heard a scream, they both turned towards the noise "I wonder what that is" asked Sesshmaru as he got up, Ralf jumping on his shoulder, Sesshmaru ran off to the sound.  
  
Kagura kept running for her life not wanting to stop in fear of the over happy child from hell, just then she ran into a tree falling unconscious. Rin came skipping into the clearing where the wind bitch hit a tree getting hit unconscious, Rin not knowing anything because her mind doesn't really comprehend it, Rin smiled walking over to the wind witch, gently tapping her "tag you it" said Rin before running a few feet away form her, nothing happened, Rin walked back up to her tapping her again "tag you it" said rin again, Rin smiled taking some shackles where she got from god knows where putting them onto one of Kagura's hands, Rin stared at her curiously before something came to mind "I see, you sleeping I sleep to then" said the small child curling up to the witch falling quickly off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile the Sesshmaru with his trusty sidekick Ralf ran into the clearing seeing the sleeping forms of the child and woman. Sesshmaru quietly approached the sleeping forms of the two beings, he sighed lightly relived to see his Rin again safe and sound, he kneeled down by Rins side, he reached out to pick her out, he then heard something a silent 'click' he looked down at his one hand, a shackle wrapped around it, he then heard a giggle, "you stuck" she said, Sesshmaru looked puzzled "umm yeah Sesshmaru is stuck Rin, anyways we should go now" he said, Rin nodded jumping up and walking to the edge of the clearing, Sesshmaru sighed standing up taking a step before he felt a pull at his cuffed hand, he looked down expecting to see a tree or rock instead he found himself cuffed to Kagura. "What the fuck, Rin what did you do" he asked surprised and annoyed, "you stuck to her, hehehe" giggled the happy go lucky child from hell.  
  
"not funny Rin where is the key for these" said Sesshmaru not wanting to be stuck to anyone especially a offspring of Naraku's. "There is no key" Rin said still giggling, "really not funny, where is the key Rin" said Sesshmaru really annoyed now, "no key" said Rin still giggling. Sesshmaru let out a low growl, before pulling at the chain trying to make them break "where did you get these anyway" Sesshmaru asked after awhile when it did not break. "In your special chest with all those naughty scrolls" Sesshmaru sweat dropped, "ohh great just great" he mumbled, for you see these were special cuffs that did not break at all, and had no key at all, unless two beings vowed there love for each other, that or one hell of a spell. (Cheesy I know). The dog demon sighed picking up the wind witch and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, not really wanting to stay in a scary forest like this, he began to walk, "stay close Rin" he said, Rin nodded skipping by the more pissed then pissed Sesshmaru and squirrel who fell asleep sometime in all of this.  
  
Meanwhile back in the Inuyasha forest Naraku looked over the side of the well, it led to the time of that incarnation of Kikyo's, he smiled, before clutching the shikon jewel close to him and jumping over the edge into the well, he fell very slowly. He finally hit bottom after awhile. He inhaled deeply smelling strange scents in the air it smelt so dirty. He jumped out of the well looking around; he seemed to be in a building of some sort he spotted a door slowly walking towards it. He opened it looking outside, it was so different it seemed so strange, strange smells, strange sounds, he growled lightly, "I will finish this quickly and get back" he said quietly to himself before walking to a building which looked occupied.  
  
He arrived at the door of this strange dwelling, he listened carefully there was three occupants, this was good the more the merrier, he smiled before picking out the weakest of all, it was on the top floor, he jumped high landing in a open window, he saw his first prey a small child with dark hair, Naraku smiled cruelly before walking towards the small child, the small boy turned around looking at a white baboon, or some maniac dressed up as a white baboon. "hello? Who are you?" Souta asked, Souta heard a evil maniac laugh "they call me Naraku child" A look a fear came to Souta as he realized something from the story's Kagome brought home with her of a evil man in a white baboon suit named Naraku, he opened his mouth to scream but Naraku was faster he ran forward hitting Souta unconscious.  
  
Naraku smiled picking the small boy up. Walking out of the room which they were in he sensed the second being, Naraku walked up to a door, he heard grumbling and the rustling from paper from the room in front of him. He smiled opening the door wand walking in "is dinner ready yet" asked grandpa. "Depends" came Naraku's cool tone in a reply, grandpa looked up wide-eyed at the man/monster in front of him; it had Souta thrown over his shoulder. He quickly dropped his paper reaching for some magical stuff he usually carried around which is usually useless. He quickly took out some of those magical charm papers thingy's (I am sorry I do not know what the are called) he threw them at the demon; Naraku laughed easily shredding the papers. Grandpa stepped back slowly, "nice try old man" Naraku said before he quickly lunged forward knocking grandpa out "but not good enough". Naraku bent down picking up the old man throwing him just like the boy over the same shoulder.  
  
He smiled one more to go he thought. He walked to words what he presumed the kitchen he quietly walked in, seeing a woman about 25 years old running about cooking, he grinned like a maniac now, he thinking ahead, took out the nice threat letter he wrote and set it on the table, the woman not noticing. He watched her movements carefully waiting for her to turn around, it was always good to see fear before you kidnap someone, a demon once said, he sighed closing his eyes for a second and opening them "dinner will be ready soon grandpa so just wait" said the woman not turning around, to Naraku. She accidentally dropped something so she bent to pick it up; Naraku admired her from this point of view greatly.  
  
'She has all the right curves' he thought licking his lips, wishing he had gotten to her first that way he could have had a little fun before picking off the two bozos thrown over his shoulders, he shook his head 'there will be time for this later' he reminded himself, he stood there half an hour later still waiting for her to turn around, he was still thinking of things to do with her and the bozo's were still thrown over his shoulders he grumbled deciding to take action. He watched as she dropped something again (wow what a clutz), this time he strolled over, reached down and groped her posterior. She let out a small sheik grabbing her violated part turning around to come face to face with Naraku. She let out another shriek seeing Souta and grandpa over his shoulder; she grabbed a frying pan hitting Naraku on the head with it. He stumbled back a little slightly surprised, "put my son and father down now and I wont call the cops" she said holding her frying pan up ready to strike again.  
  
Naraku laughed "you can not hurt me wench" he said in a cool tone before stepping forward again, she struck at him again, he grabbed her arm, pulling her forward slamming her into his knee, she doubled over in pain, Naraku smiled before hitting her unconscious, he let out a evil laugh picking her up and throwing her over his other shoulder, he walked briskly out of the house to the old well, his plot beginning to see the light of day.  
  
Kagome shivered slightly even thought it was warm out, Shippou noticing asked "you cold Kagome" Kagome smiled lightly at the kitsune "no Shippou I just felt something" she said, "like what is it bad Kagome" asked the naïve kitsune. "Nothing it is okay" she said smiling to the small kitsune pup 'least I hope it is nothing' she thought. "Hey Kagome stop dawdling" called Inuaysha. Kagome noticing she was behind the others ran to catch up.  
  
Will Sesshmaru get the handcuffs off before Kagura wakes up? What will happen to Kagome's family? What will Naraku do with Kagome's mother? (Probably very little due to fanficiton policy) and will some of the other characters like Kadede and Kouga ever appear find out this and much more in the next episode of Inuyasha: the dead should stay dead.  
  
A/N: please review and tell me what you think people I know everything may seem fucked now but just wait it shall all explained better later.  
  
K: I drought it something this fucked could never be explained  
  
Duo: yes it can  
  
K: no it cant  
  
Duo: want to bet  
  
K: no thanks  
  
Duo: chicken  
  
K: asshole  
  
Inuyasha: food  
  
Duo and K: -_-'  
  
Shinacira: freaks. anyways thank you all. Especially those you have been reviewing constantly. 


	7. 6

Shinacira: my disclaimer: I do not own kof  
  
Duo taps on her shoulder and then whispers something in her ear  
  
Shinacira: .. .. .. I mean I do not own inuyasha.. . umm yeah. what's that  
  
The author points to something behind the reader when they turn around she runs away to a far way place in a tropical island with coconuts, where her lazy muses stay even more lazier  
  
Chapter 'mumble' 'mumble': screaming like a woman  
  
In the deep scary forest in the western lands, the happy rin was walking sesshamru was handcuffed to kagura who was still unconscious and jakens was still nowhere in site. Sesshmaru sighed, he was lost he knew it and he was not going to admit it, he looked at rin skipping ahead of them playing with the small squirrel named squirrel. He was wondering like everyone else where jakens was 'I am so going to kill him when we get back' sesshmaru thought, he let out a low growl from his throat, it was then that he felt something on his shoulder where kagura was passed out she was soon going to awaken.  
  
Kagura awoke, she felt herself moving she let out a low groan then opened her eyes remembered she was running then hit something, then a blank, she let out another groan "stupid happy children" she said. "I see you are awake kagura" a deep masculine voice said, "yay she is awake" said another cheerful voice. Sesshmaru stopped, he then swung kagura off his shoulder, kaguras eyes went wide in shock at first they then narrowed, she then brought her hand back and slapped sesshmaru hard across the face, she then turned and ran, or tried to she was stop short by a pull on her wrist, she looked back noticing her hand bound to sesshmaru's, she growled low in her throat "get these fucken things off" she said sounding very mad "now, now my' lady no need to cuss like that, besides I cant take them off" eh said in a cool tone, "and why not" she said more irritated "because these are magical cuffs that can only come off when someone proves there love for one another" he said sighing lightly  
  
"and how is this done" asked kagura, "they unite in the unite in passions" seshamru said, "meaning?" kagura questioned perking a brow, "you are a idiot kagura, meaning the have 'mumble' 'mumble'" sesshmaru said looking away slightly a blush coming to his cheeks, "they have what?" asked kagura, "the have sex, hot sweaty passionate sex S.E.X" said sesshmaru going beet red, kagura blushed a deeper shade, "you sick freak" she yelled before driving her foot into his groin, sesshmaru let out a high pitch yell before grabbing himself and following to the ground, sadly kagura went with him, and her hand was close to something she did not want it to be near. "heheh sesshmaru screamed like a girl" said the happy rin "do it again, do it again" rin said while jumping up and down clapping her hands. "no rin" said the great sesshmaru in a high pitched voice. Kagura growled knowing this was going to be a looong day.  
  
Mean while in the dark creepy castle, there sat sesshmaru he looked at his grand prize in front of him, kagome's mother. He smirked thinking of all the things he could "do" to her. He watched as she stirred in her sleep, her brown eyes slowly opening. "Where am I" she asked looking confused, "you are in my domain fair lady" he said, he watched as she looked his eyes, her eyes going wide in horror and realization, "who are you?" she asked, she pulled at her bonds seeing if they would break, but to no avail did the break. "My name is naraku my fair lady and you might be" he asked, "my name is sakura, why am I here" she asked, "you are here because I brought you here" he stated, he licked his lips, he loved the smell of fear on her, and the way she looked to him now, he looked her up and down again, he got up and walked over to her, he looked down on her, she struggled trying to get the ropes off her wrists, in doing so her skirt started to slip up.  
  
"No my lady, stay still" he said quietly before kneeling beside her, "I wont bite you.. Hard" he said, he then leaned down and kissed her, he could see tears running down her face, "now, now my lady don't cry" he said before licking the tears up, "it ruins the moment" he said before going back to her lips kissing them again, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to himself. "I wont hurt you, let me show you how it feels to be with a being like me" naraku said before slipping his tongue into her mouth, kagome's mother bit hard down on his tongue, he let out a small yelp before pulling back, he tasted it, blood, she drew blood, she made him bleed, he growled low in his throat before pulling his hand back ready to hit her, she closed her eyes ready for the blow, it never came, he lowered his hands. He lowered his hand "no I wont hit you, that may ruin it" naraku said calmly, he opened her eyes and then let out a sigh. "I am sorry for this treatment on you my' lady" he said he reached behind her untying her bonds. She sat up as soon as they were off "where are my father and souta" she asked starring him straight in the eye, "safe for now" he said before caressing her face with his hand.  
  
It was then that he heard it footsteps he turned looking at the door, it opened revealing souta, "MOM" he said loudly, he rushed forward hugging her "your safe" said kagome's mother, "yeah I was in this dark room, my hands were tied, I then saw a sharp object and cut the ropes, I then walked around, I then found this room, and you and now I am hungery" souta said rather fast, kagomes mother nodded listen carefully to her sons words, naraku glared at the two in front of him 'how could this stupid child do this, running my fun. .. . But wait, if I get to the family I can get to kagome' naraku thought, "can we go home now momma" souta asked, kagome's mother nodded, "after we find grandpa" she said before standing up, she walked to the door, souta clinging to her arm, naraku forgotten "wait" naraku said, making them turn around "you cant leave if you leave they will kill you" he said making himself look panicked, "who will" asked kagome's mother looking concerned "inuyasha and his mate kagome" he said, "what?" asked kagomes mother not believing what she had just heard. "it is true, they will slaughter you, that is all they wish is to kill those around me to hurt me" naraku looked down, souta let go of his mother, who stepped forward "not true" she said, "but it is true they have killed so many of my kind" he said tears now running down his face, "I have the scar to prove it, he turned around removing his kimono (don't worry he is wearing pants) he showed the scar on his back, kagome's mother gasped, "it is true the tried to kill me" don't leave I beg of you for your safety" naraku said lying thought his teeth. Kagome's mother let out a cry before falling to the ground. "not true not my kagome" she said, "not really kagome, inuyasha controls her, it his fault" naraku stated, kagome's mother nodded, "it will be okay as long as you stay here" naraku said crawling forward wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Souta having watched all this was stunned, he did not believe it not inuyasha this guy was lying he knew it, he glared at the man in front of him, he noticed the smile spread on his lips. Yes souta knew it he was lying, but why? Ohh yes now he remembered kagome's stories of a evil man named naraku, this must be him, they must be in the past, he figured out, suddenly he heard his tummy growl, naraku looked up, "I guess the child is hungry" naraku stated, souta nodded "we should eat then" said naraku getting up and helping kagome's mother up. "please follow me" he said, exiting kagome's mother and souta soon to follow.  
  
A/N: sorry for not updating any sooner, I was real busy, sorry for being so stupid, there shall be more coming soon, so wait till then and please review, of and sorry for the mucky kissing seen, don't worry that's as graphic as it gets 


	8. 7

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha  
  
Chapter 7: never run thought mountains, never piss off old men  
  
Sesshamru, kagura, squirrel and rin were walking in the deep forest sesshamru knew that the forest would soon end and some roads should soon begin. "are we there yet" kagura asked, "no" he said, "are we there yet" asked rin "no" he responded, "are we there yet" they both asked, "NO NO NO and again NO we shall get there when we get there so stop asking me people" sesshamru shouted losing his cool, "men they think they know the way but they never ask for directions" kagura said crossing her arms, the squrrel who was on rins head jumped off of rin and onto kagura, she stared at it for a second, it stared back, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A RAT, A RAT GET IT OFF GET IT OFF" she shouted running around flailing her arms, sadly for sesshamru he was chained to her so he got dragged all over the place, rin just sat there laughing.  
  
The squirrel being frightened jumped off of kagura and sadly for the handsome lord of the western lands, it jumped on him, kagura saw this then leaned down picking up a stick "don't move" she warned she then swung the stick at sesshamru, the squirrel jumped just in time but sadly sesshamru got hit on the head hard. He moaned in pain holding his now bruised skull "Jesus woman forget the squirrel it wont hurt you, now stop mutilating me"  
  
"its not my fault the thing looks so ugly" she said putting her hand on her hip (the other is kind of attached to sesshamru) "its not ugly" protested rin putting her hands on her hips imitating kagura. "it is so" said kagura, "is not" said rin, "is so" kagura leaned down to eye level with rin, "is not" rin pushed her back, sadly she tripped over a stick and fell down a huge hill dragging the sesshamru with her. Rin edged towards the side of the hill looking down "opps"  
  
now back to the hill, kagura was falling down the hill dragging sesshamru with her "you bitch" he shouted, while rolling, eventually they got to the bottom of the hill, in a huge pile, kagura was sprawled out under sesshamru who had his face buried in her.. .. bosom. They laid like this in till rin piped up "sesshamru what you and kagura doing" she asked innocently, "I am lying her trying to get my head to stop spinning" he said, his voice muffled, "it don't look like it" she said, kagura looked down at were sesshamru had his head, "it looks like some thing from one of those naughty scrolls of jakens" she said still looking sweet and innocent, kagura screamed pulling her hand back and pelting sesshamru in the head, he sat up abruptly "what was that for" he said holding his really sore skull, "you had you face in my chest" she said, "well sooorry for living miss, ohh look the ugly rat" he said being real sarcastic, "why you" she said ready to strangle sesshamru "look a road" rin said pointing to a dirt road a little ways away.  
  
Kagura jumped up smiling "finally" she said about ready to dance, sesshamru dragged himself to his feet, he looked down at himself, oh god how he looked like a commoner now. Rin started to skip away, kagura following dragging the very upset sesshmaru.  
  
Now lets skip ahead because nothing eventful ever happened, in till they got to a old man walking with a pack on his back. Kagura stopped asking the old man for directions, "excuse me sir but were does this road lead, "to some mountains" he said, "maybe I can such a fine beautiful lady to the next town, for it is a long and treacherous journey" he said smiling lecherously, "ohh my thank you sir, I would love to have a escort" kagura said adjusting her hair, "not you I meant the white haired woman" he said eyeing sesshmaru, sesshmaru looking back disgusted. Kagura let out a low growl before punching the old man into a tree, "you sick freak, that's a man not a woman get it straight" she yelled at him. the old man grounded getting up holding his sore back, "you stupid hag" he shouted back fury in his eyes, "you deserved it you old freak" she shouted back.  
  
"for that you old hag I put a curse on you and that cross dressing freak, you shall be of opposite of what you are now" he then turned around storming off, down the long spinning road opposite where kagura, rin, sesshmaru and the squirrel were going. Okay lets hit fast forward again, it is night now, a small camp is set up, rin and kagura were asleep and sesshmaru is wide awake, the squirrel was eaten.. .. just kidding, he was cuddled up to rin. Sesshmaru sat there pondering what the old man had said, what did he mean by that he had no idea. He growled low in his throat that's the biggest thing not knowing. He sighed lightly, it was late he had to sleep or else he would be to tired tomorrow to do anything if he did not get to sleep, he missed his little smuggles right now, he sighed again laying down wishing he had his precious teddy bear.  
  
Now flash forward to the next day, sesshmaru woke up to a cheerful cry "sesshmaru, wake up the cuffs are off" said a masculine voice. "hmm" sesshmaru said rolling over seeing a man who somewhat looked like kagura in kagura's clothes, who was doing a happy dance. "finally I can go back to naraku" said the happy male voice, "who the hell are you" asked sesshmaru, he noticed his voice went up a few pitches from last night, the male looked down at him, he looked back, they stared like that for a few minutes till rin being a smart child piped up "sesshmaru a woman now, kagura's a man" she sang out, the both looked down noticing some parts missing and some gained.  
  
Kouga looked down at the mountain, he had heard there were people somewhere on his mountain, he growled low in his throat also he was informed there was two demons among them, they were in his territory, just then he heard a loud scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo" he looked around there, he found them, he smiled lightly to himself, today he would have blood on his claws of those who dared to enter his territory. He jumped down running towards the scream.  
  
"how can this be" kagura cried lightly to himself, kagura cried hyperventilating, sesshmaru was more calm about the manner "the old man *you* hit into a tree yesterday" she said calmly, kagura turned towards him, "why you smug little.." sesshmaru had covered kaguras mouth before he could finish, "shh I hear something" sesshmaru said listening more closely, "lets go then" rin said walking down the road, sesshmaru nodded in agreement, walking after rin, kkagora picked up a rock throwing it at sesshmaru in a childish manner, it sailed past her hitting a bees nest in the trees. Sesshmaru turned and glared at kagura, she then noticed it bees, they were swarming by now and ready to kill whoever destroyed there nest, the first noticed the white haired woman, sesshmaru let out a small cry when she noticed this and started running down the road, rin laughed happily clapping her hands at this neat "trick".  
  
Sesshmaru ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she was happy she had not worn armor, or this would be hard to do. Just then something grabbed her, picking her up in its strong grip, she let out a piercing scream, whatever picked her up was already running away from the bees, soon the pests were out of sight. But the being never stopped, it ran to a cliff side, sesshmaru let out another scream seeing this gripping tightly to whatever held her. Whoever or whatever it was jumped off the cliff landing on a smaller ledge, he then jumped down again to the bottom, it then jumped across to a ledge on the other side of the canyon thingy jumping a few more times getting to the other side, "that should put some distance" he said setting sesshmaru down who still held her death grip. "you can let go now woman" he said, sesshamru opened one eye to see a wolf demon with long black hair and blue eyes.  
  
Sesshmaru opened the other, "you okay woman" asked the wolf demon kouga, sesshmaru nodded, "will you let go I think my circulation is getting cut off" he said, sesshmaru nodded, "like now" kouga said, sesshmaru noticing she still clutched the demon let go of him backing up feeling really foolish, "now what is a woman like you doing on my territory all alone" he said arrogantly, sesshmaru snapped out of her daze "I am not a woman, and I am not alone, I am with two other beings a woman named kagura and a small child named rin" she said bodily, kouga stared at the woman before him a minute before breaking down laughing "what's so funny wolf" sesshmaru said a little disgruntled. "you are a woman, and alone I may add" kouga said after he stopped laughing, sesshamru growled low in her throat, "I am the great sesshamru lord of the western lands" she said crossing her arms over her chest standing as tall as she could, "yeah and I am kouga lord of these lands, so tell me great lord what brings you to my domain" kouga said sarcastically, "long story, of which is of no concern to you" she said turning around walking away, kouga grabbed her arm, "now, now don't be hasty lady, I was just curios" kouga said smiling lightly, "why don't you stay awhile, after all why wont a pretty lady like you not want to be with a handsome man like me" he said smirking lightly.  
  
"I must go back to kagura and rin" she said trying to pull away form kouga, "so you are a friend of kagura?" he asked curiously, "no I am not, it was just merrily there now let me go" sesshamru said trying in vane to get away, "I like you, I like you very much, you are so beautiful compared to kagome" kouga said catching sesshamru's chin in his hands holding it so he could gaze into her eyes. just then a loud crash was heard behind them, "sesshmru I shall save you" kagura shouted charging forward, due to the fact she was not used to being bulky was a little slow, so kouga side stepped easily. "whos this loser sesshmaru" kouga asked smirking, "he is my.. . .. . .brother" sesshmaru said having a feeling that it best not to tell him otherwise, for deep down sesshmaru knew kagura was the key to this reversal. "I see" kouga said looking at the all to familiar male demon in front of him. just then rin ran out, "sesshamru rin hungry" she said lightly, "well how about you come over to my place and gets some grub" kouga asked, smiling at the child, "yeah food" shouted rin, "now rin we don't really know him" sesshamru said, kagura having gotten up from the ground where it fell, glared at kouga, "maybe this shall be a perfect time to get to know each other" kouga said grinning like a fool. "please sesshamru rin hungry" sesshmaru sighed knowing the child would soon be screaming, "okay okay" sesshamru said agreeing with the child, "okay lets go then" kouga said offering his hand to the sesshmaru, who ignored what he was doing and walked off, "well what do you think of that" kouga said walking after sesshmru, rin and kagura in hot pursuit.  
  
Meanwhile hitokiri sensed something was wrong way wrong he just could not put his finger on it, he sighed looking over to kagome and the small kitsune, he smiled lightly, kagome reminded him greatly of his dear recent dead wife. He loved her greatly, and missed her just as much, how he wished she was alive again. Thought unknown to him someone heard this wish off his, this being smiled, "you shall get your wish great demon" said the being stalking off laughing evilly. Inuyasha looked around thinking he had heard something, "what's wrong" asked miroku, "nothing" inuyasha said "nothing at all" inuyasha said looking ahead again.  
  
A/N: thanks for everyone who had reviewed, and for the suggesting giving by my readers, anyway stay tuned and see what shall happen, for all you know I shall turn miroku into a woman to, mwahahaahahah, crazy ideas are the greatest.  
  
Inuyasha: mommy  
  
Duo: run inuyasha run  
  
K: shall I get the happy coat? 


	9. 8

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha so there hahaha you cant sue me  
  
Chapter 8: jaken heart broken, and revived lovers  
  
Jaken sat there a tissue in his hand balling his eyes out "why why did you leave me for him" he cried over his lost lover, it was not long ago he had fallen in love, but he found out she had left him for another frog demon, he was now currently on his way back to sesshmaru. He then heard it a small laughter infront of him, he looked around before jumping into a nearby bush, he waited silently, it was not long before he saw them pass inuyasha and his gang, a evil plot formed in his head, if he got some jewel shards his master sesshmaru will not be that upset about him leaving.  
  
He waited quietly he jumped out grabbing the small kitsune pup "ha I got you, now give me the shards or the brat gets he" he yelled out, everyone turned to him. silence insured intill everyone broke out laughing even shippo. "you got to be kidding" miroku howled, "this is to good" sango voiced. "joke right?" inuyasha asked, "no joke" jakens said seriously, "let him go or else jakens" came a all to familiar voice he turned around to see the long dead lord of the western lands, his eyes bulged out of there sockets "lord.. lord hitokiri?" he asked shocked as hell, hitokiri nodded, "yes" he replied, jaken then fell down to the ground, he fainted.  
  
Meanwhile a evil witch looked over her work (why are they all evil?) she had just revived kaoru, that half breeds mother. She smiled to herself what a perfect plot now, she will get back at those who killed her sister. She started to laugh evilly, the girl in front of her just stared in disbelief, hadn't she died? Where was she? What was she doing here? "excuse me miss, but what am I doing here?" she asked, the witch stopped laughing looking at her ' 'creation'' they stared at each other for a bit in till "for my revenge" the witch said (very ugly almost like sister) she then went into another laughing fit, while inuyasha's mother kaoru turned walking out of the cave they were in, knowing she would never get a straight answer from her.  
  
Not far away, jaken woke up very slowly "what a dream" he said sitting up dazed, "what dream?" miroku asked, "lord hitokiri was alive again" he said then realized who asked he jumped up into a defensive position. Everyone sighed, "that wasn't a dream jaken" hitokiri said shaking his head. "wha.. lord hitokiri?" jaken asked his eyes budged "yes form the dead" he said with a smile, "but why how? Does lord sesshamaru know?" he asked still in disbelief "no" hitokiri stated, "but why?" jaken asked, "cause I do not wish it" jaken was by now short of words, how come is lord sesshmaru never knew of his fathers return didn't hitokiri want to be lord again? "Well, maybe we should get going now" inuyasha said a little annoyed, kagome sighed "why not" she turned starting to walk away everyone following leaving jaken in thought. "Hey wait for me" he shouted when he noticed they were a fair distance away.  
  
Sesshmaru sat beside kouga having already finished and ready to leave, thought kouga on the other hand had other plans. what the bloody hell is this wolf yapping about sesshmaru thought, doesn't he take a hint, he thought sighing heavily rin had fallen asleep and kagura sat there snickering at sesshmaru. Sesshmaru being bored picked up a rock peggin kagura in the head that should stop that she thought, then something donned on her, if she had the shikon jewel she could be a he again. He jumped up "I am sorry lord kouga but I have to go" she said before turning running out of the cave they were in. being outside she inhaled deeply, she turned walking towards where he thought inuyasha may be, not long after rin and kagura caught up "so what we gonna do" kagura asked, "find inuyasha, get the jewels and become a man again" she said. "okay. that's your plan?" kagura asked, sessamaru nodded, "well I like it" kagura said with a smile, "hey wait up" came a voice form behind sesshmaru cringed "hey sessey your boyfriend is coming" kagura teased, "he is not my.. ohh hey kouga" she said between clenched teeth, "oh hi, I was wondering, why you left so quickly is it something I said or did?"  
  
Sesshmaru shook her head "of course not" she said, "well if you need help then maybe I can.." "no that would be fine" sesshmaru said cutting kouga form finishing the sentence, rin giggled "kouga sesshmaru's boy friend" she clapped her hands jumping up and down, sesshmaru glared kouga smirked lightly "really, is that what you consider me" kouga asked smiling brightly blinding kagura, "no not at all" she said, she watched as kouga's face dropped, then another plan formed wasn't this wolf already against his brother and his wench if he could get his help then maybe just maybe this would go quicker, "I consider you as more practically as a mate" she said smiling "you mean it" kouga said his face brightening, "yeah of course" she said crossing her fingers behind her back, kouga stepped forward wrapping his arms around sesshmaru in a embrace, sesshmaru cringed again glad kouga did not kiss him.  
  
"I promise to make you happy and do anything" kouga said, "anything?" sesshmaru asked innocently smiling over to kagura, kouga stepped back nodding, "well in that case, I want the. shikon jewel" sesshmaru said, "the shikon jewel?" kouga asked, "well if you cant get it I understand" sesshmaru said looking away looking upset, "no no I can, I will get it for you my love" kouga said grasping sesshmaru's hand, "oh thank you" sesshmaru said turning around throwing her arms around him, kouga hugged back.  
  
Kaoru looked around she had been traveling for it seemed like hours not getting anywhere fast she sat down for a rest her feet sore, she sighed lightly, she did not know how this world changed, how her son was if he was alive or dead, that was the worst part not knowing. She sighed lightly it was getting dark very dark, she looked around curling herself up in a ball she sobbed lightly, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
When Kaoru awoke, she heard a should like splashing and laughing, she turned around there, there was the sound, maybe she could get help, she stood up walking towards the sound anxious to see who was there.  
  
Hitokiri sighed heavily before rolling over again, he had been trying to sleep but to no use, thoughts stirred of his dearly departed kaoru, how he missed her raven black hair, her beautiful eyes. he moaned lightly, before getting up no way could he sleep, so he thought maybe a bath could help, he got up walking down to the hot springs unaware it was already inhabited. Kagome sighed heavily, "what's wrong?" sango asked, "nothing, just things are kind of weird now, thing of it, inuyasha's father walking around now alive and with us, its kind of weird" kagome sighed again, "I know what you mean kagome" sango said, "its getting late we should head back" sango said, "I want to stay a bit longer sango" she said, sango nodded she got up, then got dressed heading back to camp, kagome closed here eyes relaxing in the summer night sounds, she then heard a rustle in the bushes, "is that you sango" kagome questioned standing up, hitokiri stepped out of the bushes, kind of lacking clothes cause he did not notice kagome was there (aren't I a sucker) hitokiri stood there dumb founded, while kagome blushed deeply before letting out a load scream, hitokiri turned away "sorry kagome I did not know" he started to walk away accidentally slipping on a rock which just happened to be round enough, he stumbled back into the hot spring landing on poor kagome, since the water was shallow enough.. well it kind of didn't look pretty. To make this all worse, kaoru just happened to walk into the clearing where the hot spring was located, it took a few minutes to don on her what looked like was happening "Hitokiri?" she questioned, he looked up getting out of the daze he was thrown in after hitting his head on the rock, "kaoru?" he asked, staring in disbelief, she nodded tears ready to break from her eyes, how could he.  
  
End of chapter . . . okay okay I will finish it right here and now don't have a heart attack.. I meant what happens between hitokiri and kaoru not the story.. ..I have more to go man  
  
Kaoru stared at hitokiri, hitokiri back to kaoru, "you.. you" she said hard to form the words then something snapped in her, how could he after so long, she thought he said he would never leave her for another woman, just then hitokiri got up noticing the position also noticing the pushes from kagome, "kaoru you are alive, I am so glad, I thought I lost you my little wild flower" he said stepping towards her still in lack of clothes, "don't you little wild flower me hitokiri" she said picking up a big rock," what are you going to do with that" he asked, kagome on the other hand thought it the best time to go back to camp grabbing her clothes she quickly put them on running back to camp not wanting to get caught in the middle.  
  
Kaoru threw the rock at hitokiri who dodged "what was that for" he asked a little hurt, "you know full well I just caught you, what ever happened to eternity hmm" she asked crossing her arms, "it wasn't how it looked, honest I swear, she just happened to be there at the hot spring I slipped on a rock and landed on her by accident" he protested "oh yeah" she said almost seeing red, "I swear, why would I be with our sons mate" he said sighing lightly, "OUR SON'S MATE" she screeched, hitokiri covered his ears, knowing hell was going to be paid.  
  
Inuyasha heard the screeching yell from camp he watched as kagome walked into camp, "what's going on" he asked like if she really knew, kagome blushed deeply "well you see what happened is your father slipped and fell on my by accident at the hot spring and this lady called kaoru came by and they started to fight" she said almost out of breath the blush on her face deepening, "kaoru?" inuyasha asked almost puzzled, kagome nodded, inuyasha jumped up running towards the hot spring "no it couldn't be.. could it?" he asked himself. When he arrived at the hot spring one of the weirdest scenes played before him, his father was up a tree naked, his mother standing below yelling obscenities at him, inuyasha sweat dropped "mom?" he asked, kaoru turned towards inuyasha forgetting hitokiri all together, "oh inuyasha, is that you" she asked, inuyasha nodded, kaoru stepped towards him, "you have grown so much" she said, she then ran the rest of the way between him hugging him tightly "oh my little inuyasha, I am so happy to see you again" she said tears of joy bursting from her eyes, "mom?" inuyasha asked a little dumbfounded, "yes?" kaoru asked "you are choking me" he stated turning blue, "oh I am so sorry inuyasha" she said stepping back a smile still on her face, by now hitokiri came out of the tree and was fully clothed, inuyasha peered curiously over at him then back at his mother "why were you yelling at dad?" he asked out of curiousity, kaoru stared blankly at inuyasha for a second "well i. i.." hitokiri inhaled deeply "i..i.. forget" inuyasha and hitokiri face faulted.  
  
Meanwhile in a huge evil castle far away, kagome's mother (I named her sakura right) sat happily in the garden naraku gave her, she sat drinking some tea. Grandpa, was somewhere tied up (not literally) looking thought the library naraku had showed him while souta sat beside his mother, annoyance on his face, "why do we have to stay here" he asked, "what do you mean souta?" his mother asked, "don't you see, he is hiding something, it doesn't make sense, one minute he has us locked up the next he has given us almost everything" souta said, "now souta I know you feel a little negative about this but, look on the brighter side" she said smiling happily at her son, "which is?" he asked, "well.. .. ..souta you should be happy he is showing hospitality such as this" she said.  
  
just then naraku walked in "good evening everyone, he said a small smile on his lips, souta shuddered at this, one thing he knew by now is that man probably never could have a genuine smile. "and how are we this evening" he said looking at kagome's mother then to souta who glared "we are fine naruku, we can not thank you enough on your hospitality, she said, souta nodded not wanting to say anything, "no need to thank me" naraku said, souta stood up walking thought the door naruku just entered through "where are you going souta" his mother questioned, "to see grandpa" he said walking down the hall, "now wait souta" she said standing up, "its okay lady. Sakura, let him go see his grandfather, there is something I want to ask you" he said closing the sliding panel doors. He turned around sitting down, sakura sat beside him.  
  
"we have only know each other for a short while but my feelings towards you are greater then any" he said taking her hand into his, "will you please to be the honors and marry me" he asked a smile playing on his lips, kagome's mother looked shocked, "this is so sudden, I don't know what to say" she said a blush across her face "say yes" he said grinning, "oh yes I will" she said wrapping her arms around him, naruaku smiled he leanded down kissing her passionately, he looked over at the doors noticing the little brat named souta was standing there and had heard everything and saw everything.  
  
Souta stared in disbelief, how could this happen, he had to find kagome and tell her, his mother was delusional, have only looked at naruku on the outside, inside he was evil souta could tell that, souta turned walking away not wanting to witness more, how could this happen, it was only a short week ago, they had arrived, at first he acted like they were only objects, then he started giving his mother, grandpa and him things, his mother and grandpa were easy to win over, just some nice silk kimono's and jewelry for his mother, fantasy words, and for his grandfather, extensive use of the library. Naruku tried giving things to souta, his mother told him to be polite and accept, he could not really complain really about that, after all, naruku gave him a katana and let him train with teachers everyday, on top of that souta had many good teachers who taught him lots. Also giving him candy and a few other small gifts, but thought all this he saw what naraku really was, he had to talk to kagome no matter what.  
  
Meanwhile back in the future on a news broadcast "dear viewers we today found the body of a long dead woman said to come form the federal era, a brief look as already token place, and we have discover, she died from laughing herself to death.. This is a very strange case people, very strange indeed"  
  
Tune in next time, for the dead should stay dead, what will happen, will souta find kagome, will sesshmaru get the shikon jewel, will kaoru remember what she was yelling about, will kagome get over getting fallen on, will miroku find true love, will naruku do some unthinkable act, and will kouga use his brain and find out sesshmaru is a man find out next time on the dead should stay dead.  
  
A/N: I am sorry I took so long to update, anyway for a very special thing today I will answer all my fan mail, wow, so lets see,  
  
Inuyasha hands author a huge bag of mail unanswered  
  
Duo- wow you need to catch up  
  
Shinacira- I know lets see  
  
Starts opening mail  
  
To nobody special: please present evidence on inuyasha's father's name really being Inutaisho, and sorry for spelling the great S-e-s-s-h-o-m-a-r- u's name wrong so many times, email the evidence to my email, its not that I don't believe you, its just I have never seen the name before presented in a informational site.  
  
Amreld: first I am not god, second I am sorry for making him out of character, there is a moral to this story, and he is not a idiot, don't call the great Sesshomaru a idiot, and yes I know he could melt ordinary chains but if you were actually reading you would have saw the word magical. And again to another of your reviews, do you really have insomnia, and if so, you should go see a doctor and get some sleeping pills, that isn't healthy believe me.. also I know some of the misspelling of the names and I am sorry, I try to remember when I am writing but I forget  
  
Minuyasha: thank you very much for this short and sweet review  
  
Trickey-the-kitsune-youkia: thank you for all the nice comments, yes pity them, because I am evil mwahahahahahahahhah  
  
K- don't make me get the happy jacket  
  
Shinacira- sorry, anyways yes it is moving fast trickey, but in truth I am not that good at fanfics it has been proven others are better in writing fanfics then me, I am mostly into the humorous types, I have done romance and angst before, but they did not turn out the best of all. I enjoy writing humor more, writing is the best of all, being able to say and do almost anything in it.  
  
Infamous Monk: infamous monk.. .. thanks but in truth, I write not for the English dictionary, so I don't really worry about the mistakes as long as it is legible and I don't get mobbed by hard core fans, I know it is a disaster, better then my room thought 'cough' 'cough' I am trying the best I can to keep my dear fans entertained. Thank you.  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: don't worry I didn't torture poor fluffy with kagura, I put him with kouga, not really and thanks for thinking it is funny, also I wont really put hiokiri and kagome together, why, its kind of weird, hitokiri being the adult father figure and kagome being the innocent school girl.. would it really work? And in truth..i am not sure if sp is short for spelling.. if that was your question  
  
Ivesgoldlover- I know I should update more, I don't have any paper to write it down, I memorized it but if I eat it, I will die after awhile.. I used to watch DBZ then they had reruns, the squirl is just there and yes I know I need help.. thought I am not crazy nope not at all.. hahahah why would you think I was crazy, well why why why.  
  
Duo-sorry she is crazy  
  
Shinacira- anyway, next letter  
  
Watergoddesskasey: why do you keep calling me god, I know I am okay at writing fanfics.. .. ..good is spelled with to oo's if you are trying to spell it like that  
  
Raseleane: very interesting name, very original anyways, what is in a name, a rose by another will smell just as sweet, thanks for giving this fic a chance. Thanks for the encouraging thoughts  
  
Kitsune-chan0233: thank you for finding this interesting  
  
Lord Sesshmaru: thank you greately, and the number 1 reason I am writing of inuyasha's father coming back from the dead is because I have never seen one like this before and I like being original. mostely  
  
happy789: yeah..this was at the bottom of the bag wasn't it, chapter 3 seems so long ago, but thank you for reading  
  
QJBrimstone: yes there will be future chapters for us all to read, thanks  
  
?: so do I, I want to go on and on, thanks  
  
Katzztar: I know I forget to capitalized, when I sit down to write it usually takes me a day, why am I not updating often then, the muses are lazy, lazy, lazy, so when I do get something written I update as soon as possible  
  
Sango14120: yes they are traveling together, thanks for the letter  
  
blackkitsune13 : sugar highs are the best, anyways yes we all like seeing jaken beaten but I have better torturing ways, years of scheming has done this to me..  
  
Bomhammer: thank you for thinking this is funny, and yes that will be hilarious to see and its okay everyone is weird because if everyone was normal everyone would be the same and this world would be boring, it is us nut cases that make this world intresting  
  
67tell: gushes. never heard of that before, see I am learning new things each day, thank you  
  
norOSama17: ..translation, you think this is great.. and people say I suck at writing.. thank you anways  
  
Sakurako: I have duo, inuyasha, K and 10 kyo clones on my side.. do you think you would stand a chance. probably, they are lazy and don't listen.. .. here is your ice cream  
  
Shinacria hands Sakurako ice cream- live to please my fans  
  
Night Tsunami: ..thanks.. sorry if I don't review fast enough, I get distracted, cant think sometimes, just don't hurt me for it  
  
Shinacria- anways I am sorry for offending anyone, as I can see, this is really fun answering the reviews I should try this more often, well please review more and read on people, one day a conclusion will come, then I will have to move on, till then lets just have fun kay?  
  
Duo: we done yet  
  
Shinacira- yeah I think so  
  
Inuyasha- bout time  
  
K- if you did this more often we could not have to run into having spent so long writing all the replies, since you never do this  
  
Shinacira- I want to make my fans feel special so there  
  
Duo- your special to shin  
  
Shinacira- really  
  
K: yeah with a capital M  
  
Inuyasha: and a R  
  
Shiancria: -_-' don't make me send you back.. I have others you know like the clones  
  
K: they got lazy after NEST's was destroyed  
  
Shinacira: good help is hard to find, anyway review and I will try to get back to you, sorry again for any offensive stuff 


	10. 9

Disclaimer: I am not that rich, so why would I own inuyasha, if I did I would be so rich I could buy all the anime I want, and my favorite magazine every month, but no I have to beg my mother for it. so no I do not own inuyasha  
  
Chapter 9: being mistaken for a girl when you were a guy sucked, but when you are a guy is is a girl?  
  
(hehehehe long title no?)  
  
sesshmaru growled in his throat, one more minute with this idiot and he was going to wrap his hands around his throat and strangle the life out of him. kouga has done nothing but tell her sweet things, hug her and try to kiss her ever since they started there journey to find kagome and co. kagura in the mean time was smiling at his announce, rin was just rin, and the squirrel that had been with them had to go home because his mother was calling him. he was about to screamk bloody murder, "hey is something wrong sesshmaru?" asked kouga, "no not at all" grumbled sesshmaru throught clenched teeth, "well that good, we are almost there" stated kouga, "thanks for telling me this" grumbled sesshmaru, "its okay kouga, I think its that time of the month for her" this drove sesshmaru over the edge.  
  
Sesshamaru turned around lunging at kagura she pinned him down, to the ground and started to beat on him with her fists, while cussing some very select words. Kouga after awhile took pity on kagura and pulled sesshmaru off of kagura, who in turn got up getting a good 10 feet from sesshmaru, "calm down" kouga said to the struggling sesshmaru. After awhile she did, and then burst into tears, kouga sweat dropped, as he cuddled the weeping sesshmaru in his arms, as she had her head rested on his shoulder, "there there" kouga said among other comforting words, rubbing her back. "sesshmaru okay?" asked rin walking up to her and kouga, "yes rin, 'sniff' I am alright" she said calming down a bit, "then why you still crying?" asked rin innocently, "I 'sniff' don't know" sesshmaru said true fully, rin wrapped her arms around sesshmaru trying to help her stop crying, "thank you" she mumbled as she stroked rins hair, kagura sat back ready to gag to death at the mushy scene in front of himself.  
  
After awhile, everything was okay, sesshmaru cheered up a little, so they continued on there way, after kouga had tried to have sesshmaru and the others stop for a short rest saying it was best, getting told that it was urgent to find kagome and co. and getting threatened with his life. "is she always this moody" asked kouga to the juvenile rin and the sexed changed kagura "no usually he say emotions are bad and stuff" said rin innocently, kagura just snickered.  
  
Meanwhile in far away forest after getting nearly choked to detah a few times inuyasha his father and mother headed back to camp..  
  
Author puts the story on pause.  
  
Author: okay people I see we have to put this on pause and recap for a few of you, so let us review before we continue, so with out further audo kyo clone #1 from the king of fighters shall review this  
  
Kyo clone #1 sits behind a desk with papers in his hand, he is wearing a suit and wearing nerdy glasses: lets see here for starters inuyasha's father was revived, who then had a mystical collar like inuyasha's placed on him, who kagome now controls, he then joined the group, who then after a little walking met up with jaken who threatened shippous life if they did not give him the jewels who just ended a relationship with another demon frog chick. Jaken then joined the group. Later that night, kaoru, inuyasha's mother who was revived walked into a clearing where inuyahsa's father hitokiri had fallen accident onto kagome who mistaken him for inuyasha, his mother thinking the worst started to scream while she ran away, inuyasha then came to investigate seeing his parents, his father up a try nude and his mother yelling, this was followed by a very touching reunion.  
  
On sesshmaru's end, rin had ran off, kind of, met up with kagura, who got freaked out by rin who ran like hell away from rin, who got knocked unconscious who got magical cuffs placed on her, while sesshmaru went searching for rin he met up with a squirrel named squirrel, who became his friend, sesshmaru then finds rin and gets the magical cuffs put on him so he was attached to kagura, they started to walk throught the dense forest, eventually finding a road, accidentally meeting a old man, who wanted a kiss from sesshmaru mistaken his gender, who then changed booth he and kagura into the opposite gender, they then met up with kouga who fell in love with seshsmaru, later sesshmaru then thought of a plan to get kouga to lead them to the shikon jewel so he could be a she again.  
  
Meanwhile with naruku, he had kidnapped kagome's mother sakura, and her little bother and grandfather, who then changed the plan to get the family to like him, by doing so ruin kagome. How he did this giving lots of stuff and doing lots of good things for them, souta thought see's thought it who then after seeing his mother accept a offer for marriage from naruto, he goes off to find kagome in order to stop him.  
  
Kyo clone 1# collapses panting heavily  
  
Duo: wow he is good  
  
K: still lazy  
  
Author: not as bad as you two  
  
Inuyahsa: ehy notice how he said naruto wanted to marry his mother  
  
Author: really, I see, HEY KYO # 1 YOU DID IT WRONG YOU HAVE TO START OVER  
  
Kyo clone #1 glares at author: no Author: fine be that way  
  
Inuyasha: who is naruto anyway  
  
Author: someone, I will explain later due to the fans wanting to read  
  
Inuyasha: okay  
  
Kyo clone #2 sighs: we need to create a protest clones against authors and abuse  
  
Kyo clone #1: yeah, PCAA, hehehehehehe  
  
Author -_-; anyways lets get on with it  
  
Unpauses the fanfic.  
  
Inuyasha and family walks back to the camp, mirkou was the first to notice, and not just that they entered the camp, after he say inuyasha's mother he jumped up running to her grabbing her hands, "my what a beautiful woman, will you please bear my children" he said very serene, sango smacked him over the head with her huge boomerang, "you idiot, you don't even know her name and you ask, like not even 12 seconds after words and you are already onto of her" sango growled, "no I wasn't. I was in front of her" with this miroku received another blow to the head, after a few minutes of beating miroku sango stopped, getting bored and tired, "please forgive him he is a pervert" stated sango, karou just nodded.  
  
Inuyasha peeled miroku from ground "hey lecher, stay away from my mother or I will kill you" inuyasha threatened before throwing miroku on the ground again, "your mother" miroku questioned, kagome stared at karou in sock briefly, "let me introduce you all to my mate karou" sated hitokiri, karou blushed before giving a small bow, "hello, I am sango that is miroku" she said pointing to the road killed monk, the monk stood up giving a small wave, "hi my name is kagome" she said with a wave, "and I am shippou" said the small kitsune jumping onto kagome's shoulder "oh how cute" stated karou, smiling at shippo who blushed in turn. Karou let out a small laugh at this. "so now what?" asked miroku? "how about getting some rest it is late" stated sango as she sat down, many nodded in agreement. Even the tied up jaken's, who was tied up because he annoyed the hell out of inuyasha and co.  
  
At naraku's castle souta finished packing the small back he found with a few supplies he may need in order to find kagome, he sighed as he heaved it onto his back slowly opening the door he looked right then left before stepping out into the all, he cautiously sneacked out of the house, he finally gotten to the door which would lead him to the special court yard by the wall, which had a small opening, he smiled as he began to open the door "and where do you think you are going?" came naraku's voice from behind him, souta gulped before turning around "you know a little walk" he said lying thought his teeth, "no need to lie to me, I am not that stupid souta, I know you probably going to find that sister of yours, kagome" naraku crossed his arms over his chest, smirking down at souta, "I know what you are trying to do and it wont work" he growled opening the door, stepping out, but before he could fully exit a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"why do you think I should let you go" asked naraku in a sinister voice, "cause if you dotn I will tell my mother who and what you truly are" with these words naruaku looked dumbfounded for a few moments in till he broke into a laugh "you think she would listen to a snot nosed brat like you, you should be happy for your mother, after all she will have me now" naraku smirked, "that's what I was afraid of" stated souta as he sighed. Just then a small light bulb went off, he turned around kicking naraku hard in the groin by doing so naraku let go of souta, grabbing himself and going into a fetal potion. Giving souta the chance to run like hell, out of the building across the court yard, he sighed as he reached the small opening he threw his back thought while he was about to walk through something grabbed him dragging him back, he looked behind himself naraku had graved his leg trying to prevent him from continued his journey.  
  
"let go" shouted souta as he started to struggle making naraku squeeze harder, pulling him back, souta in desperation brought his foot back driving it into naraku's face. making him let go, sout climbed out of the small hole grabbing his bag and running at top speed, away from the castle. At safe distance he stopped running and started to walk. he sighed heavily part 1 of the plan completed part 2, search for kagome in progress, he sighed looking around deciding the best thing to do is to go forward.  
  
Meanwhile back at the castle two hours after the incident naraku sat in his room pondering and thinking that stupid brat hurt him, he would pay dearly for this, he thought as he tightened his fist, he sighed heavily "kohaku" he said clearly "yes master naraku" came a voice from behind a screen, "find that boy souta and bring him back before he can find his sister, I want him alive and don't fail me" he added squeezing his fist, "yes master naraku" the boy said through the screen before leaving to find souta. Naraku grinned, oh he would pay, pay dearly, just like that sister of his. Naraku let out a evil laugh.  
  
Meanwhile in the future, a certain burnet boy with few brains looked around the higashi (Is that how you spell it?) sighed lightly he had come to visit the love oh his life his kagome, but found her not there, he looked to the left seeing a small building he did not know why but something drew him towards the small building walking up to it he opened the door stepping in, he looked around only seeing a small well, walking up to it he looked over the edge nothing but darkness. He sighed lightly, then something caught his eye, he saw something shimmering, leaning over he looked down the well, leaning to far he fell over into the well, but for some reason he felt like he was falling slower then he should, he also felt more lighter this lasted for a moment in till he landed onto the bottom of the well, "that was weird" he said looking up, a clear sky? "but weren't I just in a building" he asked himself perplexed before seeing some vines there he climbed out of the well looking around "oh boy, Toto, I don't think we are in Tokyo anymore" he said to himself as he saw what shouldn't have been, a forest instead of modern buildings.  
  
A/N: sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I was kind of occupied with my schooling and crap, but anyways incase you are wondering who the burnet was it was Houto, I don't know really how to spell his name but that's what I think is it, anyways thanks for reading please review, and sorry for all my fans who had to wait so long.  
  
Inuyasha: can you please tell me who naruto is now  
  
Author: certainly  
  
Inuyasha: okay who is he  
  
Author: clone #2 will you explain  
  
Kyo clone #2 stands in front of a chalk board with a ruler in hand, wearing a suit and glasses: okay lady's and germs please take your seat while I review  
  
Everyone sits down  
  
Kyo clone #2: okay who naruto is, is a blonde boy who is from the hidden leaf village, he wears orange, has blue eyes and whisker like marks on both his cheeks. He likes ramen, and his dream is to become the hokage, which is like the head of the shinobi, in the hidden leaf village. He was always a outcast because of a nine tailed demon fox sealed away inside of him named kyubi. Does everyone understand?  
  
Everyone but duo nods there heads, duo shakes his head in a no response  
  
Kyo clone #2: good, now the story line basically, is he is put into a group with his crush sakura who only has eyes for suske, the number one rookie of the village who wants to avenge his family and repopulate his clan, there teacher for the group is a white haired elite ninja named kakashi who is somewhat of a pervert. Well the basic is naruto and co. and there trials through being a shinobi. From a mission which starts out as being mild mannered protecting a old man, to the special exams where they gain a level, now is there any questions.  
  
No one except duo raise there hand  
  
Kyo clone #2: good class dismissed  
  
Kyo clone #2 sits down at the desk taking out a bottle of sake and a deck of cards, he loosens his tie, while the other clone #1 and K pulls up a chair sitting, they start playing poker and drinking sake.  
  
Author: anyways thanks all, and please come again, goodbye for now, till the next chapter and random insaness  
  
Inuyasha: the horror the horror Duo: no one answered my question, oh well 


	11. 10

Disclaimer: this is where you claim you don't won things, thus it is called a disclaimer, claiming not to own things, so I claim not to own inuyasha  
  
Chapter 10: souta meets the idiot, the great manly men get lost  
  
Hojo, idiot of the year was still puzzled of how they could fit a huge forest into a tiny shrine house, it then hit him, he was not even in the shrine anymore. "I know" he said snapping his fingers getting a idea of what was going on "the world has come to a end so now I must try to repopulate the human race" smiling to himself he started to walk looking for some kind of life form.  
  
Meanwhile the poor boy souta had been running as fast as he could, he could not stop he knew it, if he did he would get caught. He tripped quickly getting up, but just as he was about to stand to his full height something whizzed passed him cutting his cheek, he rolled to the side looking behind him, there stood a boy about his age wearing armor and a mask, his eyes widen having enough common since he guessed this boy was sent from naraku to kill him or something. He let out a small cry jumping up and running into the opposite direction.  
  
He heard the footfalls behind him, he knew the boy was chasing him, and he knew he had to run, or face a horrible fate  
  
Now back to the idiot of the year, he was walking along trying to find intelligent life, sadly he was going around in circles, it was then about the 20th time he had gone on the same path that something ran into him tumbling him over and onto his back, he looked up seeing a small child who looked a slight bit familiar, and ready to cry, scream, and run. "hello" hojo said being polite, the boy jumped up ready to run again but stumbled back down letting out a small cry of pain.  
  
Sadly souta had sprained his ankle, in the process of tripping over hojo, hojo managed to climb off the ground looking at the boy "you okay?" he asked curiously kneeling beside the boy, "no I sprained my ankle" he said holding his injured limb. "doesn't look so bad from here" he said with a smile. "please I have to get away I have to find my sister" he said tears running down his cheeks, "there there don't cry" he said "I can help you, now we just need to find bandages and.." before he could finish that sentence something hard hit him in the back of the head knocking him temperedly out of conscious.  
  
Souta let out a scream trying to get to his feet as the other boy advanced, he knew he could not escape now. So he resorted to one thing he thought might work but wasn't the most right thing to say "I don't want to die a virgin" he screamed flailing his arms about. This just made the other boy stop in his tracks looking puzzled, just then something behind the boy smacked him in the head, he was then knocked unconscious, he fell to the ground smashing his face, possible breaking his nose. Souta looked at who had saved him, there stood a elderly lady, with a eye patch over her one eye. "are ye okay child" the old woman asked, souta could only nod slightly "that is good" she smiled lightly. Looking at souta, then hojo, then at kohaku. "what are ye doing here?" she asked stepping forward, "I came to find my sister kagome, and tell her something" he said trying to get to his feet, "stay still, she demanded stepping forward taking a look at the injured leg. "this does not look good" she said gently touching the sprain getting a wince from souta. "prey tell me why ye are here in the first place" she said pulling bandages out of a non exist bag at her side which carries things like that. She quickly wrapped his leg up while he explained everything. She listened intentively after she was done she sat back "that is not good" she said shaking her head, "I know, hey do you know my sister and where she is?" he asked hopefully, the elder woman nodded "I do know, but she is to far away" she said standing up, finding a stick worhtey of being a temperly cane, she handed it to souta then helped him up. "we must get to her as soon as possible" souta said looking at hojo then kohaku, the elder woman nodded.  
  
"I agree with ye, but for the time waiting we have to wait for those two to wake up, do ye by any chance have any rope?" she asked out of curiosity, "yeah in the bag" he said pointing to the bag that just happened to be on the ground, the elder woman named nodded before grabbing some of the rope in the bag tying kohaku up, "hey what's your name" souta asked, "I am kadede's, and you must be souta" she said souta nodded "well I guess now we wait" she said finishing her task of tying the unconscious kohaku up, souta nodded sitting against a tree now waiting for tweelde d and tweedle dumbass to wake up.  
  
Meanwhile back to inuyasha and co. it was morning everyone has woken up and sitting around, "we should go look for food" said inuyasha noticing the gaze miroku gaze his mother, he grabbed the monks hand draggin him away "come on you can help" he said to the some what protesting monk. Inuyasha's father hitokiri sighed before getting up "I should go with them" he said walking away with them. "okay take care" said karou getting up and kissing her husband goodbye, he gave her a affection smile before walking after the other ''men''.  
  
Now flash ahead: ... ... and do you naraku take this woman to be your lawful wedded... ..  
  
opps to far lets rewind a bit.. okay about here:  
  
the boys had not managed yet to catch anything, namely because miroku kept being loud, and inuyasha threatening to kill him. after awhile of silence it was broken by inuyasha saying "we should have brought shippo, least he could have been used as bait" hitokiri nodded in agreement, "hey is it just me or are we going in circles. Everyone looked around, seeing that, they had been going around in circles miroku said the first thing that came to his mind "I think we are lost" he said, noticing the try with a dint where his head had his head slam into due to a pissed half demon.  
  
"we cant be lost that's impossible" stated inuysha looking around "yeah we can just follow our noses back to camp" added hitokiri, "oh I forgot said miroku as he started to walk again hoping not to go in circles. But both inuyasha and hitkoiri bit back the fact that, they could not smell anything form the camp, meaning they were to far away and they went around in circles to many times. Plus meaning it was downwind from them.  
  
meanwhile back at camp the girls started to get worried, they boys weren't back yet and it had been half an hour "what do you think is taking them so long?" asked karou, "well it could be because they are trying to show off or something" said kagome, trying to reassure her. "oh okay" she said, looking back at the small fire.  
  
A/N: yo how is it going, hope you like, please review and stay tuned for more chapters, sorry if this sucked, it was more drama and action then it was humor this time.. I think, anyway I am wishing to see your comments very soon. I thank those for reviewing, and yes next chapter I will replay for all the reviews recently sent to me, why not now.. ..cause if you wait ever few... .it may make people want to read more.. I think.. Also for your entertainment and a special feature I will now explain my muses, there looks and a strong qualitie about them  
  
Duo-from gundam wing, has bong brown hair worn into a braid, kind of a violet, bluish eye color, wears black clothes that look like a priests, and has deathscythe which is a gundam for those who don't know a huge looking robot. He is also supposed to have a happy go lucky personality, and usually is prorated as annoying, what more is there to say, he kicks ass  
  
K- also known as K'Dash, is from the king of fighters series, for those that don't know, he has silver hair, tanned skin, wears leather clothing, and has sunglasses, his eyes are um, blue. He can also wield flames, his personalities I think is I don't really care, or so it seems, he is also a sensitive man on the inside...  
  
Author doges random attacks and knifes thrown at her by her muse K  
  
Author: then again I could be wrong  
  
Kyo clone #1 and #2-these two.. .. ..are well clones, of kyo kusanagi, they all have brown hair brown eyes, most can wield flames, most wear the same clothes thought different colors, a T-shirt, a jacket like thing with a picture of a sun on the back, the sleeves are always rolled up, and then there is a vest under the coat, they also wear gloves.. , they basically are all the same, kind of boring in a kind of a way. And most people just kill them, but me, these guys also come from king of fighters, which is a fighting game.  
  
Inuyasha- if you don't know who this guy is you have the wrong series, and have probably been thinking what the hell is this nut case talking about.  
  
Author: well that's it for now hope to see you soon.  
  
Author then jumps into the shadows disappearing from sight  
  
Author: till we meet again 


	12. 11

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA  
  
Chapter 11: running around, hitting castle walls  
  
Now let us take a look on this story by peeking at sesshmaru and kouga, they had as always stated been walking for hours or days, in truth the most intresting thing they have been doing is walking, wow, not very exciting, occasionally kouga would make a pass at the poor straighter then ever dog demon sesshmaru, making him want to castrate the wolf demon, the option was looking brighter and brighter.  
  
"we almost there yet?" asked kagura, who was not helping things much due to her moaning and groaning, "maybe" said kouga eyeing sesshmaru who groaned at seeing this, "we better get there soon, or you will end six feet under" said the now male wind bitch, I mean witch. "says you" kouga muttered, "what was that" asked kagura, "uhh we will be there by sunset" "that's what I thought" sesshmaru shook her head tired of the bickering "why don't you people just shut the f.,.." before it could finish the sentence it had slipped down a hill tumbling and tossing till it hit a very hard something. "YOU OKAY" shouted kagura from the top of the hill, sesshmaru let out a groan, kouga went running after sesshmaru seeing it half dazed and confused at the bottom of the hill running to the dog demon he knelt down beside it, "are you okay my beautiful" he asked holding sesshmaru close to him, sesshmaru stared up at kouga, before realizing the odd position she pushed him away "don't touch me" she objected, getting up she dusted herself off, while kagura and rin entered the clearing.  
  
"where are we?" rin questioned seeing a wall, the big hard thing sesshmaru found with his head, "I cant belive it" kagura gasped, "believe what" sesshmaru said rubbing its head, "we are at narakus castle" kagura singed, "okay and?" sesshmaru questioned "now we can get him to change us back" he said clapping her hands together, "good point" sesshmaru said, "what the hell is going on" asked kouga confused, "well umm you see, uhh" kagura stuttered trying to find the words, "look a door" sesshmaru intervened running to a near by door entering it, "hey wait up" kagura said racing after it followed shortly by kouga and rin.  
  
Meanwhile at the camp where the women and and shippou, jaken counts as a half woman thing, cause he is sissy, "the men have been gone a awful long time, maybe we should go search for them" kagome suggested standing up, "I guess you are right sango said grabbing a bucket of water to throw over the fire to put it up, gathering there things the girls set out to find the manly manly men.  
  
Meanwhile back to idiots anonymous, old lady of the year, and the two brats, brat #2 and idiots anonymous had woken up from his nap, hojo was now caring souta because of his ankle and kaede was dragging kohaku who was tied to a rope, "so that's what is really going on" said hojo, kind of relived he did not have to try to repopulate the human race with a old lady who looked like she should be in a museum. "yeah so you see" said souta finishing his story, hojo nodded, kohaku continued to struggle against his bonds, "let me go" he said, trying to pull away, "not a chance" kaede said sighing heavily she looked up only to be greeted by a huge castle "this is strange" kaede said, souta let out a small yelp "this is narakus palace" he said "this does not look good" kaede explained, looking to her left then her right, for some reasons unknown to her a heavy mist settled over everything making it impossible to go anywhere, there was thought a door, "we have to stay here" she said, "but why" souta asked, "because there be to much fog" the old lady said walking to the door and opening singling for hojo to enter with souta, after done she walked in behind them dragging kohaku with her shutting the door behind herself.  
  
Meanwhile back to the manly manly men, "we are not lost" said inuyasha again, more to himself then to the monk who kept on insisting, "then prey tell where we are" he asked looking around "we are well.. . .we are here" said inuyasha crossing his arms, "just admit it you too we are lost, "there is no such thing as lost to a dog demon" said hitokiri, "want to bet" said miroku, "we are not lost and that is final" inuyasha said growling low in his throat "whatever you say, he looked up seeing a castle mysteriously appear right infront of them "why dont we go ask for directions" miroku said stepping up to the castle wall, seeing a door we went to open it "because we are not lost and where the hell did that door and that castle come from" he said glaring at it, namely because it was suspicious secondly because he stubbed his tow on it, "if I knew I would say" miroku said entering the castle, "we should just check" hitokiri said entering the castle inuyasha following close behind, all silent.  
  
Back to the females, they had been walking like all the rest "my feet hurt" complained jaken, "shut up" said kagome getting frustrated at the small frog toad demon thing that kept complain, "but they do" jakens said letting out a groan, sango slapped the frog upside the head, "ocuh that hurt" he cried rubbing his head "you deserved it" sango said almost as frustrated as kagome, "why does everyone hit me" asked jaken, "you double as a frustration ball, that's why sesshmaru keeps you around" shippou said, "he does not" cried out the small toad, "wanna bet" said shippou back, "you stupid brat, come down here so I can kick you... "before he could finish he ran into a huge wall that appeared out of no where, "where the wall come from" questioned shippou, "I dotn know looks suspicious, "look a door" said karou pointing to a small door to her right, "should we go inside" "we should check it out" kagome said, sango nodded in agreement opening the door and entering it, the rest to follow closely behind, "wait for me" screamed jakens nearly missing getting smashed between the door and the frame.  
  
A/N: gomen nasi for not updating, been busying, also I have some block of writing, I thank all those who have reviewed, ^_^ and thanks for the encouragement, all it too to write is read back through all your wonderful reviews that you have sent me, as well as a few correctional ones, and a few I think are flames.. .. . .  
  
Inuyahsa: how the hell could you not know they are flames?  
  
Author: could question.. I take almost everything for a compliment  
  
Inuyasha: in that case you are a stupid moron  
  
Author: thanks  
  
Duo: wow, she really does take everything for a compliment  
  
Author: 'nod' 'nod'  
  
Duo: well keep reviewing people  
  
K: I am going on vacation  
  
Inuyasha: why does he get vacation?  
  
Author: I didn't say eh could he just assumed it  
  
Duo: hey if he is leaving so am I, I need time off  
  
Inuyasha: yeah lets go  
  
K: whatever  
  
Duo: wowho road trip  
  
Author: 'sigh' I guess I only have the clones to keep me company then  
  
Author turns to her last two muses  
  
Author: you two wont abandon me will you?  
  
Kyo clone #1: of course not  
  
Kyo clone #2: we like it here  
  
Author: really  
  
Kyo clone #1 and #2: 'nod' 'nod' 'nod'  
  
Author: aww thanks, anyways 'cough' please keep watching for the random insaneness 


End file.
